Iron Heart
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: "Lo que les depara el futuro nadie lo sabe, pero ellos saben que a pesar de todo el futuro lo forjaran ellos, juntos". Un fanfic sobre la relacion de Gajeel & Levy tras el Daimato Enbu y la vida que les espera... ¿Juntos?./Pesimo summary, pero les gustara la historia ;) denle una oportunidad :D y sera laaaaaaaaaargo e interesante
1. Ficha Tecnica

Ficha técnica:

•Título: "Iron Heart"

•Autora: AsukaDattebayo©

•Anime/Manga: Fairy Tail.

•Pareja(s): Levy & Gajeel (principal) y secundarias que se darán a conocer después.

•Capítulos: -Indefinido-

•Rating: M

•Advertencias: Lemon, violencia y Lenguaje vulgar.

•Año: 2013

•Género: Romance, Drama, Humor & amistad.

•Cantidad de páginas:

•Idioma: Español.

•Línea del tiempo: Post-Daimato Enbu y Flash backs.

•Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenece. Solo hago uso de estos con el fin de mi entretenimiento personal y el de terceros. Sin fines de lucro y el Manga/Anime pertenece completamente a Hiro Mashima© a excepción de los personajes OCC que son mi creación.

•Summary: "Lo que les depara el futuro nadie lo sabe, pero ellos saben que a pesar de todos el futuro lo forjaran ellos, juntos". Un fanfic sobre la relacion de Gajeel & Levy tras el Daimato Enbu y la vida que les espera... ¿Juntos?.

Tipo de Narración.

Blablabla : Narración.

–**Blablabla–**: Diálogos.

–_**Blablabla–**_ : Pensamientos.

-blablabla- : Acotaciones.

(*blablabla:blablabla) : significado o aclaraciones o comentarios de autora.

|| _blablabla_ ||: Diario de Levy.

﹏﹏﹏﹏: separador de escenas.

•Comentario de la autora:

"_Bueno queridos lectores, me presento._

_Mi nick es AsukaDattebayo y soy una escritora aficionada._

_Aquí les traigo una de mis nuevas creaciones que espero que sea del agrado de los lectores y que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola._

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic tan largo sobre Fairy tail así que disculpen si es algo raro o demasiado Ooc._

_Este es un proyecto que me tomo un par de meses pero que con gran fascinación he terminado para poder compartirlo con los fans de este anime y en especial con los de esta pareja._

_Personalmente me encanto ya que me recuerdan a mi primera pareja favorita (Vegeta y Bulma de Dragon Ball), por lo cual tras ver el anime y leer el manga se me ocurrió esta loca idea que espero que les guste._

_Principalmente investigo antes de escribir un fic pero si cometo algún error espero que me lo hagan saber para arreglarlo. Son bien recibidos los comentarios y las críticas constructivas._

_Y espero que me disculpen anticipadamente si me demoro en actualizar pero escribí la historia mientras me encontraba recién operada y ya tenía otros proyectos en línea que aun estoy terminando por lo cual deben comprender que me encuentro a veces ocupada y en especial en lo que se refiere a la escuela, pero como siempre me hago un tiempo para poder responder sus comentarios y para actualizar especialmente._

_Y bueno, espero que disfruten este fanfic creado en mis momentos de ocio pero que con gran cariño comparto con ustedes._

_Y sin hacerlos esperar más aquí está mi fanfic"_


	2. Capitulo 1

•**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hola!

Me presento (aunque ya lo hice en la ficha tecnica)

Mi nick es AsukaDattebayo pero me pueden llamar Asu ;)

Y bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este laaaaaaargo fanfic en el cual estuve trabajando por un tiempo y el cual me he decidido publicar hoy para su deleite xD

espero que les guste, espero con ansias sus reviews y críticas constructivas!

¡Si me equivoco en algo háganmelo saber y bueno sin molestar mas... aquí está el fic!

•**Fanfic/One-shot: **"Iron Heart"

•**Capitulo:** 1

•**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenece. Solo hago uso de estos con el fin de mi entretenimiento personal y el de terceros. Sin fines de lucro y el Manga/Anime pertenece completamente a Hiro Mashima© a excepción de los personajes OCC que son mi creación.

•**Summary**: "Lo que les depara el futuro nadie lo sabe, pero ellos saben que a pesar de todos el futuro lo forjaran ellos, juntos". Un fanfic sobre la relacion de Gajeel & Levy tras el Daimato Enbu y la vida que les espera... ¿Juntos?.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

**Capítulo I**

Quizás nadie había predicho lo que ocurría en esos tensos momentos, aquellos que estaban decidiendo los futuros de todos los involucrados, de los presentes que atemorizados observaban como los enormes dragones se alzaban ante ellos dispuestos a atacar, dispuestos a matarlos y terminar con el mundo como lo conocen todos.

Los grandes juegos mágicos habían finalizado tras una larga semana de batallas épicas y peleas destructoras. Fairy Tail se había alzado como el gran ganador del título del _"Gremio más fuerte de Fiore"_, sus competidores orgullosos sonreían al público que de pie los vitoreaba y aplaudía. Los miembros del gremio vociferaban ánimos a aquellos que habían logrado sobreponerse sobre los otros miembros de variados gremios.

Entre el grupo que acababa de ingresar a la arena para ser aclamados se encontraba el dragón Slayer de Hierro quien era -junto a Laxus- el más alejado del grupo, no quería tener que escuchar el ruidoso estadio o tener que pasar un momento más en pie, pero la amenaza de Titania hizo que él y el dragón Slayer del rayo asistieran y no se fueran directamente a la enfermería como habían planeado.

Kurogane Gajeel, a pesar de estar cansado se mantenía de pie, orgulloso como siempre, una sonrisa de lado adornaba su rostro. Sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por una pequeña maga de cabellos azules quien sonreía y gritaba todo pulmón felicitando a sus nakamas por la victoria. Levy McGarden observaba feliz como el Redfox se encontraba, herido, pero bien a pesar de la increíble batalla que había sostenido con Rouge, esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba se mantenía embozada en los labios del moreno y eso la tranquilizaba en parte. Sabía que el sonreiría de esa manera cuando se sintiera fuerte. Poderoso ante todos. Y así era. Así lo consideraba ella.

El moreno levanto la mirada, la buscaba, buscaba a aquella maga que sabía que encontraría incondicionalmente, aquella que redirigía sus instintos, sentidos y pensamientos hacia ella sin procurárselo o inclusive saber, Levy, era la única que podía confundirlo con tan solo una mirada, preocuparlo con tal solo un grito, distraerlo con tan solo su presencia. Y ahí la encontró. De pie junto al barandal de piedra, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre la superficie de este casi como dándose un impulso, una gran sonrisa embozada en sus rosados labios y algunas pequeñas lagrimas en el borde de sus ojos, aquellos orbes cafés que lo observaban, provocando el choque de ambas miradas, un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la joven coloreadas ahora de un tenue rojo, ambos se observaron por unos segundos, el presentador los nombro, felicito y despidió, pero aun así el pelinegro no había prestado atención solamente le sonrió aun mas al darse cuenta de que estaba distrayéndose con ella.

–**Gajeel-kun, es hora de que vayamos a curarnos– **murmuro Jubia sacando del trance a su compañero de gremios y indicándole que debían avanzar **–Podrás ver a Levy después.**

Aquellas últimas palabras lo hicieron sonrojar y mirar ahora a la maga de agua algo incomodo por tal comentario. Sin decir nada avanzo dejando atrás a su entrometida -pero observadora- amiga.

Levy observo atenta al ex Phantom lord hasta desaparecer de su vista al entrar en uno de los túneles. Estaba feliz. El estaba bien a pesar de la dura batalla. Cana volvió a posar su mano sobre su cabellera sacándola del trance en el que se había sumergido y le indico que salieran. Así junto a los otros miembros de Fairy Tail dejaron el balcón desde el cual habían sido espectadores del Daimato Enbu durante lo que duro y que ahora dejaban felices entre risas, comentarios y celebraciones. Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería, tras un rato de espera Porlyusica abrió la puerta permitiéndole a los miembros ingresar para observar a los miembros del equipo vendados mientras descansaban en distintas camas, todos observaron sorprendidos a los miembros que abarrotados ingresaban de montón al cuarto casi ni logrando traspasar por el espacio del marco de la puerta y se acercaban a todos para felicitarlos.

Para sorpresa del Redfox incluso los dos _tontos_ de Shadow Gear se habían acercado felicitándolo, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo cuando vio ingresar a la enana quien sonriente se le acerco, pero a pesar de la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro su mirada era preocupada. La maga dio unos pasos hasta estar junto a él. Gajeel se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la observo atentamente, de pronto la expresión de la joven cambio pasando a una que lo dejo asombrado, estaba enojada.

–**Eres un maldito baka– **le regaño golpeando con sus palmas abiertas el adolorido pecho del dragón Slayer quien soltó un gruñido ante el dolor, pero ella se quedo quita tras esto, muchos la miraban de manera sorprendida ante la reacción, la maga había bajado su cabeza para no mirarlo mientras que el se mantenía sin entender por qué la reacción de la renacuajo quien tembló levemente y cerro sus palmas en forma de puños sin despegar su contacto del pecho del oji rojo.

–**Me preocupaste mucho– **murmuro con su voz casi a punto de romperse en llanto. Y ahí lo comprendió, ella había estado preocupada por el, por eso su reacción.

–**Créele, no dejo de gritar preocupada– **dijo sonriente Cana quien los observaba a ambos **–Les daré un poco de privacidad.**

La maga de cabello castaño sin dejar de sonreír hizo un gesto con la mano a los entrometidos miembros del gremio quienes hicieron una mueca al ver interrumpida la escena que observaban atentos, la hija de Gildarts tomo la orilla de la cortina blanca y dando lentos pasos la corrió separándolos a ambos de los demás. El pelinegro le agradeció mentalmente y también al hecho de estar en la cama al final del cuarto porque así tampoco tenía a entrometidos a sus espaldas pero, rápidamente recordó por que la razón de la privacidad, bajo su mirada posándola sobre los azules cabellos.

–**Oi, enana– **le llamo intentando hacerla reaccionar, pero ella se encontraba tensa, ahí parada aun con la cabeza gacha y sus puños sobre el pecho del moreno.

–**Baka– **murmuro nuevamente de manera débil y casi inaudible.

–**Oi, renacuajo mírame– **ella negó meciendo su cabeza y moviendo sus cabellos, el joven ya no soportaba verla de esa manera, necesitaba verla a los ojos, ver esa sonrisa, verla. Impaciente tomo el rostro de la maga entre sus manos y la obligo a levantarlo para observarlo.

Los ojos de tono choco-latoso se encontraban cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse y quebrarla en llanto. A pesar de sus esfuerzos una se escapo y recorrió su mejilla dejando un camino húmedo el cual se detuvo cuando la rebelde lagrima entro en contacto con el dorso de la mano del moreno quien al notar esto extendió su pulgar limpiando la húmeda mejilla.

–**Oi enana, no llores– **le dijo de manera seria mirándola fijamente, la maga asintió lentamente **–Ahora sonríe.**

– **¿Quieres que sonría después de que vi como casi te matan? – **le cuestiono con un leve tono de voz enojada al recordar aquella escena que había observando con sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas.

–**Quiero que sonrías como cuando te vi, al llegar al estadio– **murmuro sorprendiendo a la usuaria de Solid script, el oji rojo sonrió de lado mostrándole uno de sus colmillos y soltó su típica sonrisa. La maga al ver nuevamente esa sonrisa asintió nuevamente y embozo una -al comienzo- débil sonrisa que luego se ensancho.

– **¿Y que fue eso sobre que de verdad estabas preocupada por mi? – **le pregunto arqueando una de sus cejas, la maga se sonrojo de manera que su rostro casi asimilaba al tono del cabello de Erza.

–**Yo… etto…no es…Yo– **intentaba hablar o poder articular alguna palabra pero los nervios la invadían. La mirada del moreno, el hecho de que ella aun no removiera sus manos de sobre el pecho del Kurogane y que el aun sostuviera su rostro entre sus manos la ponía nerviosa a un nivel inexplicable.

–**Gihi, ¿Entonces? – **insistió buscando alguna respuesta a sabiendas de la razón de su nerviosismo y es que Lily le había explicado las razones de porque la maga se comportaba de tal manera con el ya que la duda lo embargaba, no había comprendido por que las reacciones y gestos de la enana, no entendía porque ella se ponía nerviosa o ansiosa junto a él.

–**Eres un baka, ¿Lo sabes? –** le pregunto sonriéndole.

–**Así es, me lo has dicho muchas veces– **respondió sonriente y en un casi inaudible susurro continuo **–Pero, soy tu baka como tú eres mi enana.**

Ante su respuesta el nerviosismo fue sustituido por la sorpresa ante aquellas palabras. Antes de que lograra decirle algo el dragón Slayer atrajo el rostro de la peli azul hasta el suyo chocando sus labios en un beso sorpresa, el Redfox había ocultado sus rojizos ojos tras sus parpados disfrutando del sabor dulce de la boca de la maga que contrastaba con el ferroso sabor que su boca tenia debido a la sangre. La maga tras unos segundos de sorpresa reacciono, las manos que tenia sobre el vendado pecho las llevo hacia arriba -sin perder el contacto con la piel del asesino de dragones- abrazando el cuello de Gajeel atrayéndolo hacia sí, profundizando el beso, fundiendo sus labios en un beso que ambos anhelaban. Sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno obligándolos a separarse, ella con un sonrojo aun más notorio que él, algo nerviosa pero sonriente lo observaba. El pelinegro apoyo su frente contra la de la joven, a pesar del dolor sobre su ojo derecho no pensaba cerrarlos, temía que al hacerlo pudiera estar durmiendo y que al abrirlo sería simplemente el despertar de un sueño.

Los golpes contra la madera de la puerta los hicieron separarse, actuando algo nerviosos se observaron para luego alejarse, el moreno poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la enana revolviendo levemente sus cabellos y sonriéndole. El movimiento brusco de la cortina dejo en evidencia aquella –ahora cotidiana- escena en que el Redfox hacia tal acción sobre la cabeza de la McGarden lo cual no sorprendió a los hombres y decepciono a las mujeres que esperaban con ansias presenciar una romántica escena con ambos como protagonista y a pesar de que realmente había ocurrido algo romántico no había sido frente a los ojos de los demás.

–**Deben acompañarnos, se necesita de la presencia de ustedes– **dijo uno de los soldados que había ingresado al cuarto interrumpiéndolos y llamando la atención de los demás quienes asintieron y rápidamente se comenzaron a retirar del cuarto, simplemente salieron dejando solamente a algunos pocos que con dificultad caminaban. Gajeel se iba a poner de pie cuando Porlyusica alzo la voz deteniéndolo.

–**Ni se te ocurra, debo terminar de vendar tu ojo–** dijo con su típico tono serio, el oji rojo murmuro un "_Tsk_" y quito su mano de sobre la cabellera azulada y se acomodo. Antes de que la mujer se acercara el pelinegro le indico con su dedo la parte de arriba de su ropa que se encontraba casi en jirones sobre una silla al final de la habitación, la maga de Solid Script comprendió y se acerco hasta donde las telas se encontraban tomándola entre sus manos, metió una de estas en uno de los bolsillos pero no encontró nada, debido a esto busco en el otro encontrando un pedazo de tela que reconoció rápidamente ante la textura, lo saco del bolsillo y observo sorprendida la bandana que le había regalado tras haber perdido la anterior de la misma manera que esta, pero ambas las había recuperado, conservándolas.

Volteo a ver al dragón Slayer de hierro quien ahora tenía su ojo derecho vendado y así parte de su cabeza. Se sorprendió por lo rápida que había sido Porlyusica en vendar al moreno, avanzo hacia él y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, ambos salieron junto a los demás hasta llegar a la plaza central en donde encontraron a todos los gremios participantes reunidos. El discurso del rey –quien les explico la situación a los magos- y el estallido vino previo al comienzo del caos.

Los primeros ataques no se hicieron esperar y ese fue el comienzo de la peor batalla que habían enfrentado en sus vidas. A penas el ataque lanzado por el dragón llamado _"Atlas Flame"_ impacto el caos comenzó junto con la amenaza de que los haría _experimentar las llamas del infierno._

El fuerte impacto y la onda expansiva de este hicieron que los integrantes del gremio perdieran el equilibrio. Muchos fueron lanzados a metros más atrás de donde originalmente se encontraban parados mientras que otros más fuertes auxiliaron a otros para que no salieran heridos. Entre ellos Gajeel quien antes de que el ataque impactara al grupo había tomado la muñeca de la pequeña maga de cabellera azulada entre su mano y la había hecho retroceder un par de pasos atrás de él para luego soltar su amarre y mirarla de soslayo.

–**No te alejes de mi lado–** murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solamente la maga de Solid script alcanzara a oír. Los ojos de color marrón se abrieron de gran tamaño y una hermosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

–**Jamás–**le respondió en el mismo tono y volumen. El simplemente asintió y volteo centrando su mirada al frente mientras que ella podía observar la ancha y musculosa espalda del moreno quien ahora la protegía.

El ataque era potente, el lo sabía y por eso sin pensarlo ningún segundo se abalanzo sobre ella para protegerla de la gran explosión. Con solamente su brazo izquierdo rodeo la fina cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras que su brazo derecho le sirvió de apoyo cuando el equilibrio no dio más y cayó al suelo, sobre la _enana_ a quien no aplasto debido al soporte que le dieron sus rodillas y su brazo.

– **¿Estás… bien?–**le pregunto de manera entrecortada debido al dolor de sus heridas.

La peli azul simplemente asintió preocupada pero el solamente rio bajito. Con dificultad se puso de pie y ayudado por Levy se volvió a erguir.

– **¿Están bien?–**pregunto erza quien se ponía de pie y miraba a su alrededor.

Algunos _"si"_ y _"así es"_ se escucharon entre el ruido de los escombros impactando contra el suelo. El Dragón Slayer y la Maga afirmaron en unisonó con un si mientras que el mantenía su brazo sobre los hombros de la maga quien lo ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

El rugido del dragón callo todos los murmullos que se escuchaban al alrededor y un par de explosiones acotaron en la tensión que pronto el silencio abrumador termino por ponerles los nervios de puntas a todos para luego mortificarlos al ver caer enormes huevos lanzados por _Mothergrea_, de los cuales extrañas criaturas salieron haciéndose presente en el campo de batalla. Gajeel se volvió a parar de la manera correcta quitando su brazo de los hombros de la maga. Se escucho las distintas voces de los presentes y la orden que asusto a la maga de azules cabellos.

–**Gajeel, ve a interceptar al otro.**

El Dragón Slayer asintió y volteo a ver a la pequeña maga que asustada lo miraba, lentamente la joven movió su cabeza en negación meciendo su cabellera azul.

A pesar de intentar dejarla con los demás miembros del gremio ella lo siguió hasta donde se encontraba el dragón que el moreno debía derrotar.

…

–**Debes irte, busca refugio –**dijo intentando evadir la intensa mirada de la pequeña.

–**Pero, no, no me iré no te dejare solo.**

–**Vamos enana, sabes muy bien que me puedo cuidar solo, **_**Gihii**_**–**dijo tras reír levemente pero aun así esto no hizo gracia a la pequeña.

–**Gajeel no…-**

–**Vamos renacuajo, debes irte, hazlo por los demás, yo te veré después.**

–**Pero…-**

–**Debes irte–**musito el mirando fijamente al dragón que había alzado vuelo para buscar a sus presas.

–**No, no te dejare ¿lo recuerdas?, no me alejare de tu lado–**dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás buscando la mirada del dragón Slayer quien al sentirla moverse la miro.

–**Ahora– **dijo seriamente quitando su brazo de sobre los hombros de la peli azul. Levy intento continuar con sus insistencias pero en una rápida acción el coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven y alboroto un poco los azulosos cabellos **–Nos vemos pronto enana.**

–**Gajeel, por favor no mueras.**

Retiro su mano y camino hacia donde el dragón había bajado. Erza, Gray, Juvia y otros también avanzaron para atacar a los pequeños dragones que habían salido de los huevos dejando a algunos miembros del gremio atrás. Dejando atrás sueños y esperanzas, a personas amadas y historias.

A pesar de que no quería irse, debía hacerlo, dio lentos y inseguros pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar al dragón Slayer comenzó a alejarse hasta que un nuevo ataque la hizo reaccionar y rápidamente se alejo del lugar corriendo y perdiéndose de la vista del dragón Slayer al entrar en la gran nube de humo hasta difuminarse por completo su fina figura.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Las batallas eran horribles y torturadoras, muchos habían caído heridos y casi agonizantes pero que por suerte no habían muerto, Levy se encontraba ahora escondida entre las ruinas de lo que fuera la casa de una pequeña familia, se encontraba precisamente en el sótano curando las heridas de la hermana pequeña de Mirajane.

–**Iré a ver si encuentro a alguien más–**Susurro Levy a la albina quien aun se encontraba en shock.

Se encamino hacia la salida y usando una capa de negro color salió a las destrozadas calles de la ciudad, la noche había caído y solo algunos incendios iluminaban el lugar. No había electricidad, agua o gas por lo cual todos quienes no peleaban comenzaron a buscar los recursos para armas los refugios que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el pueblo.

Sigilosa y cuidadosamente camino por la calle, su preocupación se reflejaba en sus orbes de café color y es que hace horas que todo había comenzado y de los dragones que habían sido transportados a través de eclipse solamente dos habían caído y en aun más la agonía se hizo presente al no tener aun noticias del hijo de _Metallicana_ a quien no veía desde el segundo ataque de _Atlas Flame._

–**Levy–**la susodicha miro a su alrededor algo asustada por el llamado **–Levy Aquí.**

La pequeña miro desde provenía la fuente de aquella voz inconfundible encontrándose con la mayor de los Strauss quien apoyaba su hombro contra uno de los pocos muros que aun se mantenían alzados, su cuerpo se encontraba visiblemente herido y una pequeña marca rojiza se marcaba en su frente debido a la sangre fresca.

Sin vacilaciones la McGarden se acerco corriendo a auxiliarla ayudándola a apoyarse ahora sobre la maga para que no cayera. Haciendo uso de la fuerza que tenia ayudo a Mirajane a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el refugio que había armado.

–**Lissana-san necesito un poco de ayuda–**la hermana de la susodicha miro a Levy quien simplemente asintió y la sonrisa tan característica de la demonio regreso. La pequeña Strauss rápidamente reacciono y se acerco a ambas. Un pequeño chillido se escucho en el lugar al ser emitido por la hermana de Elfman al reconocer a su hermana que herida se sostenía gracias a Levy.

Tras haberla llevado hasta el sótano y haberla curado con lo que restaba de la medicina. La camarera hablo.

–**Arigatou por ayudar a Lissana.**

–**No es nada, para eso están los Nakamas.**

Un breve silencio se hizo presente en el lugar nuevamente.

– **¿Y los demás?–**pregunto de manera pausada la McGarden.

–**No lo sé, no sé donde están todos–**Mirajane hizo una pausa y miro el semblante preocupado de la joven adicta a los libros **–Se que Lucy está cuidando de Natsu cerca del castillo, Ever está cuidando de Elfman y el maestro esta junto a un grupo de diez en un refugio cercano pero no se quienes son exactamente.**

–**Ya veo–**susurro apenada al no oír el nombre que tanto ansiaba.

–**Y Gajeel…–**la mirada de la joven se centro rápidamente en la maga de clase S**–El estaba en el frente junto a Laxus, Erza y Wendy… no sé si siguen ahí ya que muchos terminamos heridos y nos sacaron del lugar.**

– **¡¿En dónde?!–**pregunto asustada al saber que no quedaban muchos.

–**Me dijo que no te contara, se que vas a ir tras él y no puedes es peligroso.**

–**Mira-san debo saber, debo ayudarlo.**

–**Levy-san no es bueno.**

– **¡Mirajane por favor!–**dijo ya casi en el colapso de su estado de ánimo. Los nervios y la ansiedad la invadían por completo.

–**Cerca del castillo, al norte dos cuadras, no sé si se han movido pero al menos ahí fue donde los vi por última vez.**

Y tras esas simples palabras la peli azul se puso de pie y sin escuchar las insistencias de las hermanas Strauss tomo la capa que había usado momentos antes y salió del lugar rápidamente.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•Comentario de la autora:

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

se que es algo cortito pero son muuuuuuuuchos capitulos y todo largos :)

llevo casi 45 capitulos ._.

asi que espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews para esta simple mortal XD

•_**~Asuka Dattebayo!**_


	3. Capitulo 2

•**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Konnichiwa!

Bueno este es el segundo capítulos, lo subiré ahora pero debo decirles que por tiempo sera uno por semana D:

así que espero que les guste.

•**Fanfic/One-shot: **"Iron Heart"

•**Capitulo:** 2

•**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenece. Solo hago uso de estos con el fin de mi entretenimiento personal y el de terceros. Sin fines de lucro y el Manga/Anime pertenece completamente a Hiro Mashima© a excepción de los personajes OCC que son mi creación.

_**Capitulo 2:**_

A pesar del cansancio de tener que equilibrar su cuerpo sobre los escombros que adornaban el lugar y el correr siendo tan pequeña por fin se acerco. Cada desesperado paso valió la pena al llegar pero eso no fue suficiente y es que a pesar de todo aun no veía a los demás y menos aun a él. Su mirada café busco con desesperación a sus nakamas y en especial a Gajeel pero aun así nada. Solo la gran estela de polvo y cenizas que se alzaba en el aire cegando toda visibilidad del terreno que por si se encontraba inestable. La joven aun con nerviosismo y desesperación comenzó a recorrer el lugar.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Mientras que unos parpados se abrían con pesar dejando apreciar los ojos de rojo iris. Con dificultad logro abrir su boca intentando así colaborar con su respiración que se había vuelto dificultosa por el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Agradecía estar sentado en el suelo mientras que su espalda se encontraba apoyada en un escombro de gran tamaño, lo agradecía ya que esto no oprimía su dañado pecho y es que el daño generado por su enfrentamiento con rouge durante el _Daimatou enbu _mas el de sus recientes batallas contra los dragones habían provocado que el dolor se intensificara en su torso. Se había mantenido en un completo silencio intentando buscar la señal de alguien más, pero todo era un silencio casi palpable. No había ningún ruido además de su respiración, la de Erza y la de la pequeña Wendy a quien había protegido de uno de los tantos ataques que habían sido propinados por los legendarios monstruos. Miro de soslayo a la pequeña que se encontraba recostada junto a él, cubierta por una capa de color negro y su cabeza estaba sobre la pierna de Erza quien acariciaba la azulada cabellera intentando tranquilizarla.

– **¿Te encuentras bien?–**pregunto con dificultad el moreno a la pelirroja.

–**Así es, ¿Y tú?–**logro preguntar intentando mantener sus ojos abiertos debido al cansancio.

–**Bien, ¿y ella?– **pregunto el morocho refiriéndose a la pequeña dragón Slayer.

–**Mejor que todos juntos– **respondió sonriendo de lado.

– **¿Hace cuanto despertaste?– **pregunto moviendo lentamente su brazo que se encontraba con innumerable heridas y cortes.

–**Hace unos minutos, aun así no se cuanto llevamos aquí– **respondió lentamente mirando a su alrededor.

–**Van a ser casi tres días desde que comenzó así que perdí la cuenta, casi nadie se puede mantener en pie y aun así quedan todos los dragones– **señalo mientras intentaba mover ahora su pierna.

–**Debemos buscar un refugio.**

–**Aun puedo ponerme de pie, cargare a Wendy– **dijo a penas poniéndose de pie.

–**No, estas peor que nosotras, iré por ayuda.**

–**Hey, puedo hacerlo, además debo ir a ver si los demás están bien.**

–**Está bien, como sea– **dijo moviendo sus hombros con cuidado para ver si tenía heridas.

Con dificultad el moreno se puso de pie para luego inclinarse y tomar entre sus brazos a la Marvell quien aun se encontraba inconsciente debido al cansancio y las peleas. Con su mano libre ayudo a Titania a ponerse de pie y con lentitud ambos comenzaron a caminar entre los destrozados edificios. Cada paso dispersaba un poco la intensa neblina de cenizas y polvo que les impedía ver más allá de unos metros frente a ellos.

– **¿Dónde estarán los demás?– **pregunto la Scarlet mientras forzaba su vista para intentar ver más allá de lo que el ambiente le permitía.

–**Con vida– **dijo seriamente intentando calmar a la pelirroja que por si intentaba no demostrar la preocupación que la carcomía en su interior.

Tan pronto comenzaron a acercarse al castillo la nube de polvo comenzó a dispersarse dejando apreciar vagamente el entorno impactado por la tempestad. Erza con dificultad comenzó a bajar los montículos de ruinas. Pero el aire que ayudaba a disipar la gran nube ayudo al dragón Slayer percibir otro aroma, una fragancia de la cual amaba aspirar, relajante y cautivadora, a pesar de que estaba combinada con el olor a tierra no perdía su suave fragancia que lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente y aun con la pequeña Marvell se devolvió unos pasos hacia atrás buscando con la mirada a la fuente de aquella esencia que inundaba sus fosas nasales y que podía tener una sola dueña.

– **¡Enana!– **exclamo el dragón Slayer acercándose al castillo.

– **¡Gajeel!– **llamo preocupada al solo oír un grito por parte del Redfox quien había desaparecido de su vista por lo que la hizo volver a subir los montículos en busca de los dragones Slayers.

El grito se perdió en el ambiente al no ser escuchado por el hijo de Metallicana quien rápidamente corrió hacia la fuente del aroma a quien no ubico muy lejos de su posición. Logro apreciar la figura de la joven maga arrodillada en el suelo frente al gran acantilado que se había formado en uno de los tantos ataques.

**–Enana– **le llamo una vez mas ahora más cerca y logrando que ella lo escuchara.

Y así fue, lo hizo, puedo oír la inconfundible voz de Gajeel pronunciando su tan anhelado apodo. Se volteo a mirarlo esperando que no fuera una ilusión, sus ojos estuvieran abiertos de par en par mirando al hombre de larga cabellera negra quien cargaba con un solo brazo a la pequeña Wendy. Con el torso descubierto y con algunas heridas en la morena piel, sus pantalones algo rotos pero que le cubrían a pesar de los puntos corridos de la tela, sus botas de negro ónix y con detalles metálicos estaban embarradas pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el rostro del Redfox. Y es que sus ojos de tono rojizo no intimidaban como siempre lo hacían, no con la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del dragón y es que no era una sonrisa altanera si no que una de tranquilidad y felicidad mezclada.

Así tan pronto se fijo en eso se levanto de donde se encontraba arrodillada y sin más corrió hacia su antiguo compañero de examen y lo abrazo. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven quien emitió un leve gruñido debido al dolor pero que con su brazo libre correspondió al abrazo.

** –Maldito idiota, pensé que habías…– **se quedo callada al no poder completar la frase ante la desagradable idea de un fatídico final. Gajeel simplemente la abrazo aun más contra su cuerpo y aun más al sentir como las lágrimas de Levy comenzaban a humedecer su torso.

**–Gihi, tranquila ya estoy aquí– **dijo acariciando la cabellera de la _enana._

**– ¿Levy?– **pregunto sorprendida Erza al reconocer quien era la joven que abrazaba y era abrazada por el pelinegro.

** – ¡Erza!– **chillo la maga al reconocer su voz, algo inquieta y nerviosa por la situación se alejo lo suficiente como para mirarla **–También estas herida, será mejor que los lleve al refugio.**

** –Sera lo mejor– **dijo la pelirroja haciendo caso omiso a la situación que la había incomodado en sí pero que encontró, en parte, tierna.

La McGarden se alejo del Redfox deshaciendo el abrazo y observando a Wendy con preocupación.

**–No te preocupes, Gajeel la protegió, solo está cansada– **dijo la Scarlet al notar el semblante de la joven maga.

Levy asintió ante lo dicho por la maga de clase S, se quito la capa y se la entrego a Erza para que se cubriera y así cuerpo no se viera afectado por el frio –aunque ella rechazara la ayuda- Levy gano esa pequeña batalla con Titania, ya listos los cuatro emprendieron camino hacia el refugio. A travesando casi por completo la ciudad caminaron por las calles que se encontraban desoladas y cubiertas casi por completo con escombros. Caminaron hasta llegar a una zona residencial, donde la mayoría de los que fueron hogares de los ciudadanos se mantenían en pie pero con aspectos lúgubres. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que la McGarden se detuvo frente a una y les indico que entraran. Al hacerlo Levy les indico que bajaran, ella subió a los cuartos de arriba y saco algunas ropas y frazadas, camino hacia la cocina y saco algunos alimentos que había escondido en algunos cajones para dirigirse finalmente al sótano, al bajar encontró a Mirajane y Erza sentadas junto a la cama en donde ahora se encontraban Wendy y Lissana recostadas ambas dormidas, pero su mirada se centro en el dragón Slayer que se encontraba sentado en un Fúton casi al final del gran sótano, el único lugar que no era alcanzado por la luz del fuego que iluminaba gran parte del lugar. Se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra una esquina del oscuro cuarto y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados debido al cansancio. Levy bajo de manera suave cada escalón intentado no despertar a los demás y alarmar a las magas que no habían notado su presencia hasta que se acerco y les tendió algunas ropas y mantas. Aun con la bandeja entre sus manos camino hacia el brasero que gracias a su magia de Solid script se mantenía encendido y dejo las sopas instantáneas sobre esta calentándolas en pocillos que para su gracia eran de metal.

**– ¿No han visto a los demás?– **pregunto en un casi inaudible susurro la peli azul.

**–Cana y el equipo Raijinshuu han ido hacia el sector de los hoteles, Macao se llevo a Romeo, a Laki y a Kinana junto con Wakaba hasta donde está el gremio refugiado. Y ayer Bisca dejo la ciudad junto a Asuka– **tomo aire y dio un leve suspiro acomodándose sobre un Fúton de gran tamaño **–Los demás están dispersos por la ciudad, solo sé que se encuentran bien pero no sé donde están.**

** – ¿Y mi equipo?– **cuestiono al no oír la mención de los nombres de sus compañeros.

**–Están bien– **respondió Gajeel alarmando a la joven quien fijo su mirada en el Redfox que ahora se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y mirándola de manera fija.

**–Gajeel peleo contra unos dragones pequeños con tal de que ellos y los demás escaparan– **agrego Mirajane sonriente al recordar la ayuda del Dragón Slayer de metal a los demás miembros del gremio a lo que el pelinegro respondió chasqueando su lengua y desviando la mirada.

**–Los demás se encuentran escondidos y otros atacando, están haciéndolo por turnos ya que nuestra magia está al límite y no podemos excedernos– **interrumpió Erza.

** –Ya veo– **miro de nuevo las sopas y se acerco a estas, tomo los platos y se los entrego con cuidado a las magas, dejo otros dos que no había calentado sobre la mesa en donde se encontraban algunos papeles alborotados y esparcidos sobre la superficie de caoba y tomo el ultimo que quedaba sobre el brasero con su mano derecha y con la otra mano una gran manta.

** –Sera mejor que descansemos, cuando amanezca nos iremos al refugio de Fairy Tail– **Ordeno Erza quien se recostaba sobre el Fúton, Mirajane asintió y la imito acostándose junto a ella sin antes arropar mejor a las jóvenes magas. Levy sonrió de lado y asintió levemente para luego mirar al dragón Slayer que revisaba sus heridas.

**– ¿Te duelen mucho?– **pregunto con preocupación acercándose.

**–No– **dijo el **–Solo me molestan.**

** –Ya veo, acomódate traeré gazas y algunas cremas que te ayudaran.**

** –No las necesito, sanaran pronto.**

** –Gajeel– **dijo en un tono serio mientras tenía su ceño fruncido.

**–Este bien, enana– **dijo sin más remedio ante la expresión de la joven maga.

Levy se acerco hasta entregarle la manta y el plato para rápidamente acercarse a una de las tantas cajas apiladas junto al escritorio. Regreso hasta quedar frente al Redfox y se arrodillo. El Kurogane simplemente la miraba de forma atenta y en silencio.

** –Pensé que habías muerto– **susurro la McGarden con tristeza al momento de tomar el brazo de Gajeel entre sus manos.

** – ¿Por qué pensaste eso?– **pregunto mirando atentamente como ella comenzaba a untar la crema sobre las heridas de su piel.

**–Nadie sabía nada sobre ustedes y los ataques…– **intento continuar pero nuevamente se formaba ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular palabra alguna.

**–Han sido controlados, estamos agotados, no lo puedo negar, pero ha sido más de lo que pensamos… aun quedan los siete dragones y no podemos luchar si todos están presentes.**

** – ¿A qué te refieres?– **cuestiono dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y mirándolo con una ceja alzada pero una mirada seria.

** –Deberán evacuar toda la ciudad para que podamos pelear, Laxus fue por Cobra y Salamander, y se supone que al amanecer Sting y Rouge irán a la plaza central en donde nos reuniremos todos.**

** – ¿Piensan pelear solos?– **pregunto con temor ante la respuesta.

**–Así es– **respondió de manera simple y casi tranquila si no fuera por la tristeza que vio reflejada en los ojos de la maga de Solid Script.

**– ¿Volverás a dejarme sola?– **pregunto nuevamente con un tono de tristeza.

** –Volveré, lo prometo enana, no debes preocuparte por alguien como yo.**

** –Baka– **musito enojada ante lo dicho por él, pero hizo caso omiso y continuo con lo que había dejado pendiente.

**– ¿Cómo has estado?–** pregunto mirándola como continuaba untando la crema sobre los cortes y raspones.

**–He estado mejor– **sonrió de lado y continuo **–Después de que me dijiste que me fuera busque refugio junto con Lissana y después comenzamos a ayudar a los heridos, busque a Lu-chan pero me dijeron que estaba del otro lado de la ciudad y los demás están más lejos aun por lo cual decidimos quedarnos aquí.**

** –Has hecho bien, los dragones están buscando a los magos y si están todos reunidos el olor a humano se concentra mucho y llamara la atención de los dragones– **explico de manera pausada.

** –Gajeel…– **musito en un casi inaudible susurro, hubo un momento de silencio tras el llamado de atención, Levy dejo la crema de lado, tomo una de las gazas y a pesar de que intento vendar el brazo del moreno, no lo logro, sus manos temblaban y los nervios la invadían.

**–Tranquila enana– **musito antes de tomar las manos de la joven entre las suyas. Sorprendida miro al Redfox quien sonreía de lado y sostenía la mirada sobre ella **–Ven.**

Aplicando un poco de fuerza la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la sentó sobre sus piernas, ante la sorpresa de ella, el simplemente la abrazo contra su cuerpo y hundió su rostro en la melena de azules cabellos.

**–No te preocupes enana, este no es el fin es recién el comienzo– **susurro de manera tranquila. El movió sus piernas para acomodarla entre estas y así apoyarla mejor. Le quito la gaza que aun apretaba entre sus dedos y estiro su brazo, ella solamente se mantenía inmóvil mirando cómo se comenzaba a vendar el mismo, suspiro intentando relajarse y se acomodo en el pecho de él. **–Pronto volveremos a ese ruidoso gremio, pronto todo volverá a ser como antes.**

Continuaba vendando sus brazos mientras que mantenía su mentón apoyado sobre la cabeza de la enana, escuchando cada latido y cada suspiro, mientras se embriagaba con aquella fragancia que hace ya tiempo lo había comenzado a volver loco. No entendía como ni cuando comenzó a sentir aquello por esa pequeña maga, no lo recordaba y no sabía cómo, y es que era muy inusual que el frio y orgulloso Gajeel Redfox sintiera algo por alguien. No era lo que se le llamaba amistoso –es más, la única excepción era Jubia con quien era más cercano debido a que trabajaron juntos y obviamente Lily- pero jamás había sentido esa presión en su pecho al ver a alguien, esas ganas de proteger a alguien cuando se encontraba en peligro, la emoción de saber que estaba bien y incluso los celos de ver como otros la miraban, no, jamás había sentido amor por alguien como lo hacía por la McGarden.

**–Gajeel– **susurro haciéndolo reaccionar.

**– ¿Qué sucede, Levy?– **pregunto terminando de ajustar las gazas.

**–No te alejes de mi lado– **susurro cansada, se había mantenido casi dos días completos despierta, la ansiedad y inseguridad no la habían dejado conciliar el sueño pero entre los brazos de el encontró lo que tanto quería… protección.

**–Gihii– **rio bajito y acomodo mejor aun a la maga, tomo la manta que momentos antes le había entregado la susodicha y la extendió sobre el cuerpo de ella cubriendo así también parte del suyo. Los latidos de la maga eran pausados, lo cual junto a su respiración demostraban que la joven había caído dormida sobre su pecho. Miro de reojo el pocillo que aun se encontraba junto a él y lo tomo para acercarlo a su boca y de un solo sorbo tomar por completo el contenido tibio en su interior. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios antes de darle un par de mordiscos al contorno del metálico pocillo para luego dejarlo junto a los medicamentos. Con sumo cuidado rodeo la cintura de Levy con su brazo y se acomodo sobre el Fúton que servía más bien de colchón, sin dejar de abrazarla recostó a ambos y debido al cansancio y las heridas no demoro en quedarse dormida al igual que la _enana_.

El sol se coló por los pequeños orificios en el techo de madera sobre las cabezas de los magos perturbando sus sueños, lentamente el Redfox abrió sus ojos mirando la superficie sobre su cabeza. Suspiro con cansancio y intento levantarse pero el peso de la pequeña maga lo hizo detenerse. Ella aun dormía con su cabeza apoyada contra el antebrazo. Sonrió al verla dormir de manera tranquila, despreocupada como cualquier niño que desconoce el mundo que lo rodea.

– **¡Gajeel!– **se escucho la masculina voz que gritaba desde el exterior de la casa.

Rápidamente se incorporo sin mover su brazo en donde yacía apoyada la maga y escucho con más claridad.

–**Ya es hora– **susurro sin más remedio, lentamente retiro su brazo sin despertar a la joven, se levanto con sutilidad y antes de pararse se inclino sobre la maga de Solid script y la observo durante unos breves segundos ganando confianza y decisión para realizar lo que tanto anhelaba hace ya días, se inclino sobre el rostro de ella y termino con la distancia entre sus labios y los de la enana que dormida no había sentido más que la ligera presión sobre sus labios pero no fue razón para despertar debido a su cansancio. Separo sus labios después de un momento y beso la frente de la joven para luego volver a erguirse, arreglo sus ropas y la bandana que con esfuerzo había evitado que rompieran los ataques y cubrió el fino cuerpo de la maga con la manta para luego caminar hacia la cama en donde aun dormía la más joven de los dragones Slayers a quien tomo en brazos sin hacer ruido y evitando despertarla, se dijo en que ninguna hubiera despertado y salió del sótano encontrándose con los _Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth._

–**Por fin los encontramos, vamos debemos irnos Freed debe activar la barrera– **dijo el rubio.

–**Está bien, vamos– **dijo en su típico y intimidante tono de voz.

–**Debes despertarla– **dijo el dragón Slayer de sombras haciendo referencia a la niña de cabellos azules que cargaba Gajeel.

El pelinegro simplemente soltó un gruñido y hizo un brusco movimiento con la cabeza indicándoles que salieran, sin objeción o comentario alguno salieron como lo ordeno el Redfox quien los siguió aun cargando a la asesina de dragones.

El cerrar de la puerta provoco un crujir que despertó a las mujeres que descansaban abajo haciéndolas reaccionar rápidamente. Levy se santo rápidamente al no sentir el brazo del moreno bajo su cabeza y rápidamente lo busco con la mirada.

– **¿¡Gajeel!?– **exclamo preocupada la maga.

–**Wendy tampoco esta– **informo _la demonio_ quien se había puesto de pie y miraba en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la McGarden.

–_**Deberán evacuar toda la ciudad para que podamos pelear, Laxus fue por Cobra y Salamander y se supone que al amanecer Sting y Rouge irán a la plaza central en donde nos reuniremos todos/ ¿Piensan pelear solos?/Así es–**_recordó la joven maga su conversación de la noche anterior con el Redfox, pensamientos que rápidamente invadieron su mente de forma súbita.

–**Se fueron, van a pelear los Dragones Slayers solos–**dijo de manera apresurada mientras se ponía de pie. Sin esperar alguna palabra o acción de las demás subió rápidamente la escalera.

– **¡Levy espera!–**exclamo Lissana quien se había levantado y se estaba terminando de arreglar junto con su hermana y Erza.

–**Debemos ir por ella–**dijo la Titania que se reequipaba.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Mientras la McGarden corría en dirección a la plaza central lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, Los dragones Slayers ya se encontraban reunidos en la plaza central, sus miradas alzadas observando cómo sobre sus cabezas sobrevolaban las bestias.

–**Listo Freed, hazlo–**murmuro Natsu quien pasaba junto a él peli verde y se unía al grupo reunido.

–**Lo hare–**susurro el experto en runas mirando con tristeza a sus nakamas pero demostrando compostura.

–**Y recuerda…–**dijo Laxus mirando a su compañero.

–**Lo sé, no abrir por nada ni por nadie la barrera–**continuo el hombre con seriedad dejando en claro que sabía el plan.

Plan que habían decidido los siete después de ver el grado de destrucción que había dejado los múltiples ataques de los dragones. El infierno había sido trasladado a la tierra de los mortales que sufrían y con desesperación buscaban la esperanza, aquella que era la batalla que se avecinaba, la batalla final… la esperanza final.

El peli verde se acuclillo y haciendo uso de su magia activo la barrera de morado tono que separaba a los dragones Slayers de él y los dragones del infinito del cielo. La barrera de runas se alzo al cielo y cubrió al dragón que mas alto volaba impidiéndoles alzar mas vuelo y se extendió en forma circular encerrando la plaza central impidiéndole la salida por lo las diferentes direcciones.

–**Suerte–**murmuro el joven.

Natsu y Wendy solo le sonrieron y los otros simplemente asintieron. Todos emprendieron camino hacia donde los dragones se habían posado, las miradas de hostilidad y el ambiente tenso eran solo el comienzo.

El primer ataque fue lanzado por _Mothergrea_ siendo rápidamente esquivado y contrarrestado por los dragones Slayers que no esperaron y comenzaron a contraatacar comenzando así con la épica batalla que se había visto predestinada en la _profecía_.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Las explosiones llamaron la atención de la maga que ya asombrada había visto la gran barrera alzarse y con temor y nerviosismo apresuro su correr siendo incluso más rápida que las tres jóvenes que la seguían gritando su nombre adicionando algunos _"detente" _y _"para_", pero ella simplemente no las oía y seguía su carrera personal.

Su carrera que tuvo final al ver como la violenta pelea se desarrollaba tras el gran muro de runas que impedían su paso. Desvió su mirada buscando al único sospechoso y usuario de ese tipo de magia.

– **¡Quita la barrera ahora Freed!–**grito la joven maga enojada.

–**No–**respondió en un tono serio **–No debo.**

– **¡Si no lo haces ellos morirán!–**exclamo con un desgarrador tono al borde de la desesperación.

–**Si lo hago todos moriremos.**

– **¡Levy!–**grito Mirajane preocupada corriendo hacia ella

– **¡Ellos no deben pelear solos!–**grito la peli azul volteando a mirar la batalla intentando ubicar a los dragón Slayers entre la neblina y la gran capa de polvo que se había alzado nublando la visibilidad del interior.

– **Levy, no hay nada que podamos hacer, nosotros no podemos matar dragones–**explico la pelirroja.

Pero de pronto la pelea quedo de lado cuando algo enorme golpeo contra el gran muro y cayendo en peso muerto, estremeciendo la tierra bajo los pies de todos debido a la cercanía.

Sobre el inerte cuerpo del dragón se paraba orgulloso pero mal herido el Dragón Slayer de metal que fue observado atenta y anonadada-mente por la pequeña maga que rápidamente grito su nombre.

– **¡Gajeel!**

El susodicho miro a quien lo llamaba encontrándose con la cristalina mirada de la enana.

– **¡Vete no es seguro!–**grito con preocupación ante la cercanía de la oji marrón.

– **¡Gajeel, sal!**

–**Enana, vete debo ir a ayudar a los demás.**

– **¡No lo hagas por favor!**

Fue lo último que sus oídos escucharon antes de entrar en la gran nube de humo, perdiéndose de la vista de la maga y adentrándose nuevamente a la pelea.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

_||10 de Julio del X792_

_Hace un año exactamente todos cayeron… el fin… quizás jamás espere que todo esto sucediera… en realidad nadie lo espero, ni las premoniciones de Charle fueron del todo claras pero aun así al final ellos… el… todo...||_

El sonido de la ventana abriéndose la alarmo y dando un respingo se volteo a mirar la susodicha encontrándose con la intimidante figura que acababa de entrar, la sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos fijados sobre ella fue más que una insinuación para saber qué era lo que se avecinaba, cerro el diario de vida en el cual escribía y se puso de pie acercándose lentamente a su invasor.__

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **

Espero que les haya gustado... continua la próxima semana.

Mendigo reviews :3

•_**~Asuka Dattebayo!**_


	4. Chapter 3

•**Comentario de la autora:**

¡Hola lectores!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

a todos quienes siguen el fic, a quienes lo han agregado a Favoritos :3

y quienes me han agregado :D

Y gracias a_ Anazoy23_ y a _Alkaid_ por sus reviews

Para saber cuándo actualizare o alguna otra cosa me pueden encontrar en Facebook y Tumblr.

www(punto)facebook(punto)com(slash)pages(slash)Asu ka-dattebayo

asukadattebayo(punto)tumblr(punto)com

Espero que les guste este capituo y hay "Iron Heart" para rato ;)

•**Fanfic/One-shot: **"Iron Heart"

•**Capitulo:** 3

•**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenece. Solo hago uso de estos con el fin de mi entretenimiento personal y el de terceros. Sin fines de lucro y el Manga/Anime pertenece completamente a Hiro Mashima© a excepción de los personajes OCC que son mi creación.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

_**Capitulo 3:**_

Despertó lentamente al verse perturbado su relajante y necesitado sueño debido a los molestos rayos de luz que se colaban entre los pliegues de la persiana que tenía la pequeña ventana de su cuarto que comenzaba a ser iluminada dejando ver el peculiar decorado del cuarto y es que la innumerable cantidad de libros no dejaba apreciar por completo las paredes y muebles del lugar, solo era apreciable la cama en la cual ella yacía acostada boca arriba.

Ya mas despierta reacciono al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior y ladeo levemente su cabeza para encontrarse con el otro lado de la cama completamente vacío. Las sabanas se encontraban algo revueltas y esparcidas de tal manera que casi caían de la cama si no fuera porque ella aun se encontraba tapada con la otra mitad que cubría su fino y desnudo cuerpo.

Suspiro al darse cuenta de que nuevamente despertaba sola y que no había ni rastros de su amante, se levanto de manera lenta y totalmente despreocupada, tapándose únicamente con la sabana, tomo la bata que se encontraba tirada casi al otro lado del cuarto, la vistió y salió tomando las sabanas sucias y sus ropas.

De manera lenta y despreocupada camino por el bloque de apartamentos hasta llegar a la lavandería, dejo las cosas en una de las lavadoras, la encendió y camino hacia los baños.

Casi como si fuera una rutina diaria salió del baño; se cambio de ropa poniéndose sus prendas características; saco las ropas de la lavadora y las metió a la secadora, camino hacia su cuarto para ordenarlo; regreso a la lavandería tomo la ropa limpia y nuevamente se dirigió a su cuarto en donde las guardo; cambio sabanas y tomo sus cosas; un suspiro de cansancio y salió del lugar emprendiendo camino hacia el gremio.

Al entrar rápidamente recibió la bienvenida de Mirajane, saludo de regreso y camino hacia la mesa que acostumbraba, pero antes de llegar a su destino dio un pequeño vistazo a un punto en especifico encontrándose con los ojos de tono escarlata centrados sobre ella por unos segundos para después volver a centrarse en la exótica comida frente a él, ella simplemente suspiro de manera cansada y sonrió para acercarse hacia su equipo que sonriente la saludaba desde la mesa. Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con todos sus nakamas y en especial con su rubia amiga que soltó a su novio haciéndolo caer debido a que sostenía la peculiar bufanda que le impedía pelear con Gray, quien era sostenido por Juvia la cual le golpeo levemente las costillas ante la sonora risa del peli azul hacia Natsu al haber caído.

El gremio había vuelto a la normalidad.

Todo lo había hecho.

En parte.

La gran batalla había sido ganada, la amenaza destruida y el futuro salvado. Ese día se cumplía un año desde la victoria pero aun así ellos ya llevaban días celebrando por lo cual no se notaba la diferencia entre un día normal de celebración y el aniversario de tal evento.

Solo se notaba la diferencia en la relación entre algunos miembros del gremio. Las nuevas amistades, parejas y aliados eran solo una parte de la pequeña trasformación que estaba sucediendo en el gremio pero no por eso dejaba ser como antes.

La maga estelar se acerco y tomo asiento, animadamente saludo y comenzó a hablarle, ella solo respondía con monótonas palabras, sonreía y asentía ante las palabras de su escritora amiga, ya que su mirada se desviaba involuntariamente junto con su atención hacia el dragón Slayer de hierro que de soslayo la observaba.

Tras haber sobrevivido a un típico día en el gremio se despidió de los presentes y salió del gremio rumbo a su departamento de manera tranquila y completamente indiferente ya que se encontraba plenamente sumergida en sus pensamientos. Sin percatarse de la presencia que la seguía con pasos pausados y una mirada completamente centrada en ella desde que atravesó la puerta del gremio.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien tomo su pequeño y liviano cuerpo entre unos brazos largos y grandes alzándola del suelo para saltar sobre un tejado, por instinto se aferro al cuello de su "secuestrador" y cerro sus ojos. El en cambio salto tres tejados y volvió a bajar a tierra firme en donde la bajo a ella también y la acorralo contra una pared apoyando ambas manos en los costados del pequeño cuerpo que se vio atrapado.

– **¿Acaso no te dije que irte sola es peligroso, enana? –** le pregunto con una leve sonrisa embozada en sus labios.

–**Gajeel–** susurro sorprendida al reconocer a su secuestrador tras haber abierto los ojos. **– ¿Por qué te fuiste otra vez? –** inquirió sin esperar más tiempo, y haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del pelinegro provocando que el desviara su mirada.

– **¿Acaso no te lo explique la otra vez? –**le cuestiono a la pequeña que sin quitarle la mirada de encima alzo los hombros de forma despreocupada **–Si Titania me encuentra en tu cuarto sé que me castrara frente al gremio–**

Ella soltó una leve risa embozando una dulce sonrisa en sus labios la cual fue imitada por el dragón Slayer quien soltó su típica risa de manera casi silenciosa pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella lo alcanzara a oír.

–**Y bueno enana, ¿Qué dices? –**Dijo sonriendo de manera picarona a lo que ella simplemente inflo sus cachetes sonrojados **– ¿tu cuarto o el mío?**

Pregunto sin tapujos o vergüenza antes de tomarla nuevamente entre sus brazos y alzarla, sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a Fairy Hills, o más bien al cuarto de la joven que residía ahí.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

La pasión era tanta que se podría palpar con las manos y es que ya era casi una rutina que ambos esperaban con ansias, ese amor que ambos se demostraban mutuamente de forma silenciosa ante los demás, de manera que solo ellos sabían porque eran lo único que necesitaban.

Habían entrado por la ventana al departamento de la pequeña maga entre caricias y besos que los motivo aun mas a lo que ambos disfrutaban.

Ya se encontraban entre las sabanas de la cama que compartían. Ella abrazaba la espalda del Dragón Slayer y enterraba sus uñas a cada estocada que recibía mientras que el simplemente besaba y mordía el cuello de ella. Ambos bañados por el sudor resultado de las acciones que los unían. Ella gimiendo el nombre de él mientras que el susodicho jadeando murmuraba el sobrenombre que le había asignado a ella además del nombre que le pertenecía.

Quizás nadie podría llegar a imaginarse que ambos ya llevaban meses saliendo, incluso más que Gray y Juvia pero menos que Natsu y Lucy.

Aun así el Orgulloso y agresivo Gajeel Redfox era irreconocible junto a ella, se convertía en alguien completamente tierno pero apasionado.

Ya en el clímax de la situación ambos soltaron un gemido que ahogaron en un beso impidiendo así ser oídos por las otras residentes de Fairy Hills. Ella sintió como el moreno salía de ella y como aun perduraba la sensación del éxtasis que la había inundado en el último orgasmo.

**–Enana, debo irme– **susurro el Redfox recostándose junto a ella.

–**No, quédate conmigo un rato más–**murmuro somnolienta besando la barbilla del Dragón Slayer que ahora se encontraba acostado junto a ella mientras la abrazaba.

–**Solo hasta que te duermas, debo volver antes de que Lily lo note.**

–**No… no dormiré… solo para que… no te vayas–**murmuro entre bostezos de manera casi inaudible mientras sentía como sus parpados comenzaban a pesar y como lentamente caía en un profundo sueño.

El pelinegro rio ligeramente al ver el cansancio de la joven reflejado en su dormitar. Tomo las sabanas que habían caído ante el _ejercicio_ para acomodarlas cubriendo así al cuerpo que tanto le encantaban degustar pero por sobre todo, el cuerpo de la joven que tanto amaba. Se mantuvo durante unos minutos observando atentamente a su novia, mirando cada detalle y cada rasgo que lo habían vuelto loco de remate.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras sonreía de lado mirando a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente mientras acaricia suavemente sus cabellos de tonos azules. Suspiro nuevamente y se puso de pie, tomo sus ropas y se vistió lentamente sin antes tocar con sus dedos las pequeñas pero profundas heridas en sus omoplatos producidas por la fuerza ejercida por la maga que enterraba sus uñas con cada embestida que él le daba, soltó una leve risa y sonrió terminando de vestirse. Tomo la badana que Levy le había regalado tras los grandes juegos mágicos -otra mas despues de haber perdido ya otras en batallas durante el susodicho torneo- y que ella misma había desamarrado en la apasionada situación, la ato en su cabeza y se acerco nuevamente a la joven que dormitaba, se inclino y la beso sobre los labios de manera delicada, lo más delicada que podía ser y es que ella era su única excepción para ser así.

–**Adiós enana nos vemos después–** susurro y nuevamente beso de manera delicada los rosados labios. Se volvió a erguir y así continuar con su escape de la residencia Fairy Hills antes de que la mujer de cabellos escarlatas lo encontrara y quizás que tipos de tortura ejerciera contra el por además de irrumpir en la residencia de chicas también llegara a tener tal relación con la "_enana_".

Salió a través de la ventana y se alejo rápidamente del edificio, ya completamente seguro de que no moriría por la cercanía al lugar camino de manera más tranquila y sin preocupación alguna, aunque con un gusto agridulce producido por la idea de no poder despertar junto a ella pero no podían correr los riesgos de cómo la primera vez que ambos pasaron la noche juntos en la residencia, que si no es porque bajo por la ventana y se paro junto al edificio dando la excusa de que venía por la enana para _"entrenar"_ salvándose así de las armas que con fiereza le apuntaban hacia la cabeza mientras eran empuñadas por la Scarlet de seguro que ese habría sido el último día del dragón Slayer de hierro.

Tras recorrer todo su camino a casa por fin llego a su pequeña residencia que compartía con su felino compañero que se encontraba dormido en el sofá al parecer de tanto esperar al Redfox, tomo al exceed entre sus brazos y lo llevo hasta el pequeño almohadón que tenía como cama la pequeña pantera, lo recostó y él se dirigió a su cama para dormir y así al despertar comenzar un nuevo día, con la misma rutina de siempre.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Por la mañana se levanto e hizo lo que todo ser humano hace por la madrugada, ducharse, cambiarse de ropa, desayunar y salir de su residencia con dirección al ruidoso gremio. Entro en este y acompañado de su exceed camino hacia la mesa que siempre acostumbraba, se sentó, Mirajane de costumbre le llevo su cerveza y un pocillo con distintos metales. Comió tranquilamente hasta sentir el hipnótico e inconfundible olor a libros, vainilla y una leve fragancia de flores que eran más que reconocibles para su agudo olfato, y es que era la fragancia de _su enana_ quien ingresaba al recinto sonriente para comenzar con la rutina de amigos, _buenos amigos _que ambos daban a los demás como imagen, pero solo como eso ya que esa imagen ocultaba su verdadera relación.

– **¿Qué dices si vamos a una misión? –**pregunto el moreno exceed quien observaba la tabla de misiones desde su puesto junto a el Dragón Slayer quien solo un leve gruñido que fue símil al sonido producido al pronunciar un "si" **–Lo tomare como un sí, iré a ver que hay.**

–**Tsk, como sea– **murmuro saliendo de su transe y tomando un gran sorbo de su cerveza. Busco con la mirada a la maga que instantes antes había entrado al gremio pero no la encontró, miro la mesa de Salamander, la mesa de Shadow Gear, miro la barra y luego la tabla de misiones… pero nada.

Alzo un poco la cabeza e aspiro un poco del aire para poder buscar a la maga, pero no estaba en ese salón, se levanto decidido a encontrarla y fue a la más probable opción.

"BIBLIOTECA"

Se paro frente a la puerta que llevaba a ese salón tan peculiar, lleno de libros y donde era más probable que la peli azul se encontrara. Pero a pesar de que estaba decidido vacilo un poco antes de entrar, ya que la razón era simple: cualquiera que lo viera ahí adentro podría asegurar:

A) el Dragón Slayer se había vuelto loco.

B) Kurogane Gajeel estaba tras la única maga que le interesaba ese tipo de lugares: Levy McGarden.

Y ninguna de las dos opciones era buena para él, no soportaría nuevamente las bromas de cómo cuando Salamander había acompañado a la coneja a buscar una nueva novela a la librería y en donde habían encontrado al Dragón Slayer recogiendo un pedido de Levy el cual oculto y aparento estar comprando libros para él. No. No lo soportaría nuevamente. A pesar de que la segunda opción era real… no era la que más les convenía a ambos. Así que volvió a tomar aire y analizo el aire encontrándose únicamente con la fragancia de la oji marrón mezclada con el aroma del lugar, agradecido y tranquilo entro silenciosamente a la biblioteca buscando con la mirada a la maga.

A simple vista no la encontró por lo cual tuvo que caminar entre los pasillos buscando a la maga, debido a que la joven vivía entre libros se le dificultaba encontrar la fragancia de la McGarden y diferenciarla de la de los libros y solo un ligero toque a vainilla se distinguía del ambiente. Doblo en uno de los pasillos y encontró a su objetivo, se detuvo y observo como la peli azul miraba atentamente la estantería, tan concentrada que no lo observo avanzar tranquilamente hacia ella.

Tomo entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la peli azul que asustada volteo a mirarlo, rápidamente calló el grito que amenazo con emitir ante el susto. Calló la exclamación presionando sus labios contra los de ella en un beso que fue sorpresivo pero que después de reconocerlo correspondió.

** –Me asustaste– **dijo en un tono infantil-enojado frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos.

** –Gihii– **rio el Kurogane ante la protesta de la maga.

Bajo a la maga quien sin alcanzar a reaccionar fue acorralada contra la estantería. El moreno sin perder tiempo llevo sus labios contra el fino cuello de la peli azul y beso la suave piel.

–**Eres un baka– **murmuro ante el susto que le había dado el oji rojo.

** –Enana– **gruño y separo su rostro del valle del cuello de su enana y la miro sonriente** –Pero soy tu idiota, ¿lo recuerdas?–**

Le pregunto seductoramente a la vez que mordía suavemente el cuello de la McGarden quien se estremeció ante la acción de su pareja. A pesar de la lujuria y el innegable agrado no debían, al menos no ahí.

** –Gajeel-kun, no– **murmuro cerrando sus ojos y intentando reprimir los gemidos producidos por el contacto de las manos del Redfox con sus piernas **–Aquí no, detente.**

** –Vamos Enana, no nos descubrirán–** susurro sonriendo con malicia y lujuria observando cada expresión en el rostro de la pequeña hada.

**–Gajeel, se darán cuenta que no estamos y nos buscaran****–** murmuro mientras intentaba detener al dragón Slayer poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno intentando alejarlo.

** –Me iré a una misión hoy, así que quiero aprovechar estar contigo–** dijo besándola suavemente sujetando con ambas manos el rostro de la peli azul obligándola a mirarlo.

** –¿Una misión? –** cuestiono con una preocupada mirada.

** –Ya ha pasado un año, estoy mejor y puedo retomar las misiones que hacía antes–** le explico.

** –Pero...**

** –Enana, estaré bien además las misiones simples me están aburriendo–** murmuro algo hastiado debido a que durante un año completo solo había realizado unas cuantas misiones y todas habían sido tan fáciles que regresaba en tan solo horas.

**–Esta bien–** el Redfox sonrió de lado y la beso, la peli azul sujeto el cuello de la camisa que llevaba el moreno atrayéndolo aun más hacia ella y provocando que el Redfox rápidamente reaccionara levantándola para atraerla aun mas. Sin dejar de besar a su camarón camino entre los pasillos de la biblioteca hasta llegar al final de esta. apoyo su espalda contra uno de los estantes y lentamente fue deslizándose hasta caer sentado con la maga sobre su regazo, rápidamente el oji rojo dejo los labios de su enana para comenzar a besar el fino cuello y mordiéndolo cada vez más apasionado a cada suspiro y gemido que comenzaban a escaparse de los labios de la oji marrón que a cada contacto de su dragón Slayer no lograba evitar producir ningún sonido excitante para él.

**–¿Gajeel me escuchaste? –** pregunto la usuaria de solid script intentando sostener la cabeza del moreno para alejarla de su piel y detenerlo para que le prestara atención.

** –¿Tus suspiros o gemidos? –** pregunto levantando la mirada para posarla sobre la ahora sonrojada y acelerada Levy.

** –Baka–** murmuro ante la pregunta **–Me refiero que aquí no, es peligroso y-**

** –Enana, no te preocupes no nos descubrirán y además no haremos nada de eso, Lily me comenzara a buscar–** dijo sonriéndole de manera maliciosa **–A menos que...**

** –Baka–** volvió a murmurar, el moreno soltó su típica risa y la volvió a besar esta vez acercando aun mas a la McGarden quien simplemente se dejo llevar.

El pelinegro se acomodo y tras separar sus labios de los -ahora- hinchados y rojizos labios de la peli azul la tomo de la cintura girándola y sentándola sobre su regazo haciéndola mirar hacia la otra dirección, Levy apoyo su espalda contra el torso del DS quien la abrazo posesivamente.

**–¿Cuando regresaras? –** le pregunto suavemente la maga entrelazando sus dedos con los del Kurogane quien apoyo su mentón sobre el fino hombro de su amada.

** –No lo sé, Lily elijara la misión y lo más seguro es que no dure mucho–** respondió de manera tranquila.

** –Entonces para cuando regreses te tendré una sorpresa–** dijo en un tono dulce y sonriendo de lado.

** –¿Sorpresa? –** pregunto curioso y levantando su mentón del hombro de la oji marrón y inclino un poco su cabeza hacia adelante para mirarla de soslayo.

** –Así es, pero no te diré que es porque si no dejara de serlo–** respondió evitando la mirada curiosa del oji rojo.

** –Tsk, está bien–** dijo sin más remedio.

La McGarden volteo el rostro y observo atentamente al dragón Slayer de hierro para luego besarlo dulcemente sobre los labios. El moreno correspondió abrazando aun mas fuerte el cuerpo de la joven atrayéndola aun más hacia él. Sonriendo sobre los labios del pelinegro se volteo quedando de rodillas frente al oji rojo. El beso se profundizo ante la posición en la que se encontraban pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por un llamado.

** –¡Gajeel! –** grito el Exceed moreno llamando a su compañero quien lo escucho a solo unos metros de donde se encontraban.

** –Mierda–** gruño el dragón Slayer poniéndose rápidamente de pie, levantando también a la peli azul a quien paro sobre el suelo y soltó, ambos se alejaron rápidamente uno del otro y el Redfox simulo buscar un libro al igual que la McGarden.

** –¿Gajeel? –** pregunto nuevamente Lily quien ingreso a la biblioteca y avanzaba entre las estanterías hasta topar con el susodicho.

** –¿Qué? –** pregunto el moreno sin mirar al felino que se encontraba tras ambos, pero a diferencia de Gajeel la peli azul volteo a verlo.

** –Ya elegí la misión–** contesto mirando curioso y sorprendido.

** –Está bien, enana–** le llamo la atención a la maga quien volteo a verlo **–Entonces, ¿Cual es el libro?**

** –¿Vas a leer Gajeel? –** pregunto la pequeña pantera incrédulo.

** –No, la renacuajo me pidió que le bajara algunos libros–** respondió sin inmutarse** –Enana.**

** –Ah... es aquel, el tomo azul con letras doradas–** respondió buscando rápidamente parecer normal. El moreno extendió el brazo y alcanzo el libro "que la enana quería" y se lo entrego.

**–Bueno, Gajeel vamos a buscar las cosas debemos irnos hoy para regresar pronto– **dijo el exceed con sus patas cruzadas sobre su pecho.

**–Esta bien, ¿no necesitas nada mas enana? –** le pregunto con tranquilidad a la joven.

** –No, gracias Gajeel-kun–** negó con la cabeza para luego sonreírle.

**–Bueno, entonces vamos gato–** dijo sonriéndole de lado a la peli azul y volteo para fijar su mirada en el exceed.

**–Si–** asintió y miro a la maga **–Adiós Levy.**

** –Adiós Lily, regresen pronto y a salvo–** se despidió sonriéndole a la pequeña pantera.

** –Claro–** dijo alzando su patita en forma de despedida y retirándose de la biblioteca.

** –Adiós enana–** se acerco rápidamente a penas el exceed dejo el cuarto.

** –Adiós baka–** dijo antes de que el moreno la besara rápidamente y le sonriera para luego salir tras su felino compañero.

Cuando el moreno ya se había ido soltó un suave suspiro y embozo una leve sonrisa para voltearse nuevamente y buscar el libro que originalmente buscaba.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Tras haber encontrado el libro regreso al salón principal del gremio, observo por un breve momento la mesa que comúnmente era en donde se encontraba Gajeel dándose cuenta de que el Dragón Slayer ya había abandonado el lugar en dirección a la misión.

Camino hasta aproximarse a la mesa en la cual se encontraba su rubia amiga y tomo asiento en silencio.

** –¿Donde estabas Levy-chan? –** pregunto curiosa la rubia ante la desaparición de su amiga.

** –Yo... etto... en la biblioteca– **respondió con nerviosismo ante la mirada curiosa de la maga estelar.

** –Bueno– **dijo Lucy** –Entonces, ¿Que harás hoy?**

** –Mmm... nada interesante, ire a casa a terminar de leer algunos libros–** respondió mostrando el libro entre sus manos.

** –¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y con juvia a comprar algunas cosas? –** pregunto sonriéndole de manera dulce.

**–Bueno, yo–** intento excusarse pero la llegada de Jubia lo empeoro.

** –Vamos Levy-san, acompáñanos–** dijo sonriente la maga de agua sentándose junto a la rubia **–Jubia piensa que te hará bien distraerte un rato.**

Ambas magas continuaron con su sonrisa embozada de manera dulce mientras expectantes observaban a la peli azul.

**–Esta bien–** respondió rendida ante las insistentes miradas de ambas chicas.

Rápidamente se pusieron de pie y se llevaron a la maga sin antes darle aviso a sus respectivos novios quienes se encontraban envueltos en un ruidosa y gran pelea.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Pasaron dos días rápidamente, Levy tras haber llegado a su casa se dedico por completo a leer el libro que había buscado durante todo el día y que gracias a Mavis, Gajeel no había encontrado.

Mientras tanto el Kurogane viajo hasta el pueblo en el cual habían solicitado el _"Eliminar a unos ladrones que estaban asaltando todas las tiendas de la ciudad"._

Al día siguiente la McGarden se había mantenido en su dormitorio de Fairy Hills leyendo el libro solamente sin aparecerse por el gremio.

En cambio el pelinegro ya estaba por terminar el trabajo, había capturado a gran parte de los ladrones y solo quedaban dos que se habían escondido y eran buscados por el aire por Lily mientras él esperaba a las afueras del pueblo por si huían.

De pronto un gran destello se vio a lo lejos de su posición, pero rápidamente se acerco revelando que era un ataque dirigido a el. Velozmente lo esquivo y se puso en forma de ataque esperando mas desde la misma dirección, pero fue atacado por la espalda.

–**¡Gajeel! –** exclamo la morena pantera al ver al Redfox siendo atacado y siendo golpeado mandándolo casi al otro lado del terreno.

–**Tsk, ¿Que mierda? –** gruño ante el ataque poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

De pronto lo único que ambos -Gajeel y Pantherlily- sintieron fueron múltiples ataques a sus cuerpos que habían sido paralizados de pronto. La vista rojiza del dragón slayer se nublo por un momento impidiéndole distinguir o calcular cuántos enemigos habían. El exceed cayó contra el suelo inconsciente y el hijo de Metallicana cayó de rodillas jadeante y adolorido ante el cobarde ataque.

–**Mierda–** gruño nuevamente ahora logrando mover un poco mas su herido cuerpo.

–**Gajeel Redfox–** dijo una lúgubre voz desde atrás de él. Confundido y alertado volteo a ver que pronunciaba su nombre encontrándose con un grupo de magos que esperaba jamás volver a ver.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•Comentario de la autora:

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

y bueno, la próxima semana actualizare ;)

... si es que sobrevivo a la reunión de apoderados u_u

y bueno, espero reviews :D

•_**~Asuka Dattebayo!**_


	5. Capitulo 4

•Comentario de la autora:

¡Hola lectores!

¿Como estan?

Espero que suuuuuper!

Bueeeno, no había podido actualizar debido al colegio y hoy casi no lo logro debido a las fiestas patrias.

FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS CHILENOS :D

Y a los Mexicanos ;) que fue el 16

y bueeeno aquí les traigo la actualización ;)

espero que les guste :D y comienza el dramaaaa!

•Fanfic/One-shot: "Iron Heart"

•Capitulo: 4

•Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenece. Solo hago uso de estos con el fin de mi entretenimiento personal y el de terceros. Sin fines de lucro y el Manga/Anime pertenece completamente a Hiro Mashima© a excepción de los personajes OCC que son mi creación.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

–**Gajeel Redfox–** dijo una lúgubre voz desde atrás de él. Confundido y alertado volteo a ver que pronunciaba su nombre encontrándose con un grupo de magos que esperaba jamás volver a ver. Al estabilizarse sus sentidos pudo distinguir y reconocer a cada uno de los cinco magos parados frente a él.

–**El gran Gajeel "Kurogane" Redfox, ¿de rodillas? – **dijo uno de los magos con burla al ver el estado del DS.

–**¿Que mierda quieren? – **pregunto en un tono enojado al reconocer a los ex-miembros de Phantom Lord frente a él.

–**Veo que aun nos recuerdas, traidor–**dijo el más alto de todos y quien se encontraba en el medio de la formación sonriendo de lado.

– **¿Vienen en busca de problemas?–**pregunto el Redfox cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolos de forma retadora.

–**Venimos en tu búsqueda– **musito otro de los magos como respuesta.

–**¿Por mi? –** cuestiono alzando una ceja sin dejar de mirarlos de forma amenazadora.

–**Así es****– **confirmo el que anteriormente había hablado.

–**Si no te unes a nosotros todo tu gremio pagara por tu traición–**acotó otro de los miembros del oscuro gremio dando dos pasos hacia adelante acercándose al moreno.

– **¿Todo mi gremio? –**cuestiono el Dragón Slayer frunciendo el ceño y dando un leve gruñido ante la cercanía del mago.

–**Así es–** asintió el primer hombre y sonrió con malicia** –Destruiremos todo Fairy Tail–**

–**Gihii, ¿ustedes?–**pregunto señalando con su dedo **–No me hagan reír.**

–**No somos solamente nosotros, es todo el gremio al que traicionaste****–** dijo un mago de poca altura y endemoniados ojos dorados que lo miraban fijamente casi sin pestañear.

–**¿Traicione?**** –** gruño el dragon slayer.

–**Bueno, uniéndote a esas estúpidas hadas y dejando al gremio de lado...****–** respondió con seriedad otro de los hombres.

–**No son rivales para el gremio– **aseguro con una sonrisa de lado, una sonrisa algo intimidante.

** –Bueno… matar a algunos miembros débiles no es problema para nosotros y quizás así ellos se debiliten… ¿no crees? –** cuestiono el más alto cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole con arrogancia al moreno.

** –Además no fuimos los únicos que observamos a la maga pequeña de cabellos azules que gritaba tu nombre preocupada durante tu pelea con el Dragón Slayer de sombras de Sabertooth en el Daimato Enbu– **dijo el más alto de todos haciendo referencia a la usuaria de solid script quien era la que mas había gritado y preocupado por el Dragon Slayer.

** –Y Kiara ya se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca como para matarla y que tu no alcances a salvarla–** añadio otro inspeccionando que el exceed no se despertara o reaccionara de pronto.

–**Levy–**susurro apretando sus dientes. Preocupado por la maga quien se encontraba sola en esos momentos y aun mas al ser nombrada Kiara, una maga que es tan o incluso más despiadada que su antiguo yo.

–**Al parecer es importante para ti–** dijo con una sonrisa despiadada y malévola el más alto.

–**No lo es–**mintió con la intención de que ellos cambiaran de opinión.

–**Bueno entonces… Dile a Kiara que la mate–** ordeno de mentira el otro mago.

– **¡No!– **reacciono rápidamente y ambos magos más altos sonrieron ante esto y el dragón slayer se dio cuenta de la trampa, suspiro **–Esta bien ustedes ganan… pero dejen en paz al gremio y en especial a Levy–**

–**Este bien, tienes veinticuatro horas, deberás ir al antiguo terreno de phantom lord** hablo nuevamente el más alto e hizo una seña a los otros para que se retiraran **–Recuerda que no debes decirle nada a nadie y menos aun avisar o pedir ayuda o la chica morirá–**

–**Lo sé, ahora váyanse inútiles–** dijo con rabia y cubriéndose algunas heridas.

El hombre rápidamente desapareció de tan solo un salto, el pelinegro se acerco lentamente a Lily y lo tomo en brazos. debía volver para cobrar la recompensa y poder regresar a Magnolia y asegurarse de que Levy y el gremio estuvieran bien.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Tras asegurarse de que los ladrones que faltaban no regresarían, cobro su recompensa y se embarco en el primer tren a Magonlia sin importarle su mal estar debía llegar pronto y estar seguro que todo estuviera bien. Lily se sorprendió al encontrarse en ese lugar al despertar.

–**¿Gajeel? –** le llamo la atención intentando comprobar de que el dragon slayer se encontrara bien.

–**Tsk, calla–** dijo con un gruñido y su típico tono "amistoso".

El exceed comprendió y guardo silencio observando de reojo al pelinegro que mantenía una expresión seria a pesar de su estado.

Ya a medio día llego a Magnolia, tomo nuevamente al exceed en brazos y se dirigió a la plaza central, lugar en el que capto el aroma de la dragon slayer mas joven, se acerco a la peli azul quien se sorprendió y preocupo al ver el estado de ambos.

–**¿Puedes curarlo? –** le pregunto mostrándole al moreno exceed quien aun se encontraba dañado debido a los ataques que recibió.

–**Claro, Gajeel-san–** respondió rápidamente tomándolo en brazos al ex-capitán.

El oji rojo al ver al gato en buenas manos se dispuso a irse dándose la media vuelta con dirección a su casa, lo que alerto a Wendy.

–**¡Gajeel-san, ¿A dónde va? –** le pregunto preocupada **–Esta herido también y-**

–**No te preocupes–** dijo sin mirarla y alzando un poco su brazo y haciendo un gesto con su mano en forma de despedida **–Solo cuida de Lily.**

Fue lo último que dijo antes de continuar su camino hacia casa, aun adolorido evito observara los demás que pasaban junto a él, con su orgullo aun latente tenía la cabeza en alto y ninguna mueca de dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, si Gajeel "Kurogane" Redfox y su orgullo más grande que un dragón se veía reflejado en como actuaba a pesar de estar totalmente herido.

Ya a tan solo una cuadra de su hogar el pequeño chillido de una joven lo alerto.

**–¡Gajeel! – **grito preocupada la joven acercándoserápidamente al moreno.

** –Tsk, no te preocupes enana, estoy bien–** dijo sonriéndole de lado a lo que la pequeña maga miro mal.

** –idiota mírate–** espeto a la par de que inflaba sus mofletes y miraba seriamente a los ojos del pelinegro ** –Ven te ayudare.**

** –No es necesario–** intento evitar la ayuda de la peli azul quien tomo el enorme brazo de el y lo paso por sobre sus finos hombros para hacerle de soporte.

** –¿Y Lily? –** le pregunto preocupada al ver la ausencia del felino.

** –Wendy se lo llevo para que lo curara–** respondió caminando lentamente acompañada de la oji marrón.

** –Deberías ir también–** dijo seriamente analizando la gravedad de las heridas.

** –He, no–** sonrió de lado abrazo disimuladamente a la joven** –Me conformo con esto.**

** –Eres un baka–** murmuro. El moreno le entrego sus llaves y la joven se apresuro a abrir la puerta mientras que el Redfox se apoyaba contra la pared de la casa ubicada casi en el interior del bosque al este de magnolia y por lo cual alejada de la civilización y bullicio de la ciudad.

Ambos entraron a la casa, la maga cerró la puerta tras ambos y le indico -más bien le ordeno- con la mano que se dirigiera al baño, el oji rojo no queriendo enojarla se movió rápidamente y entro al baño, la joven en cambio fue hasta el cuarto del moreno, se quito el vestido azul que traía y lo dejo sobre una cómoda y saco una de las enormes poleras del oji rojo las cuales le encantaban ya que le quedaban como vestidos debido a sus largos que llegaban hasta sus muslos. Tomo un buzo del joven y salió del dormitorio.

Lista camino de regreso al baño en donde encontró al Kurogane sentado en un pequeño banco junto a la tina la cual estaba casi llena. El oji rojo volteo a ver a la maga que entraba al cuarto quedándose completamente embobada con la vista de su ratón de biblioteca.

** –Lily estaba igual de herido que yo así que lo más seguro es que se quede con Wendy por unas horas–** dijo el Redfox sin dejar de mirar atento a la joven quien se acerco a un mueble y saco el botiquín de primeros auxilios y volteo a mirarlo.

** –Entonces me quedare contigo–** dijo con tranquilidad acercándose al pelinegro con el botiquín en mano.

** –Gihii–** rio ante esto, pero no su típica risa si no que esta vez sonaba con algo de perversión.

** –Ahora quítate esa ropa para comenzar a curarte–** dijo evitando sonrojarse ante la insinuante risa del moreno que la continuaba devorando con los ojos.

** –Are, are–** dijo sin remedio quitándose la parte de arriba de la ropa con cuidado de sus heridas, se quito el pantalón quedando solamente en boxers y entro en la tina para quitar así la suciedad de su piel.

La peli azul saco lo necesario, se sentó en la orilla de la tina y continuo curando las distintas laceraciones, cortes y heridas que tenía en su morena piel. Con cuidado y precaución cubrió cada una de las más graves y profundas y las otras solamente les unto un ungüento y se limito a suspirar al ver cuán herido había terminado el Redfox en su misión.

**–Cámbiate–** le murmuro tomando el buzo que previamente había traído y dejándoselo sobre el hombro, la maga se acerco al lavamanos con tal de quitarse los restos de la pomada de sus manos pero contra el vidrio se reflejo al moreno quien sin pudor alguno se desvestía por completo para ponerse el buzo. **–¡Ga- Gajeel!**

Exclamo sonrojada por completo ante esto. Lo cual primero sobresalto a al moreno ante el grito pero que tras voltearse y ver a la oji marrón completamente sonrojada mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza comprendió.

**–Gihii, enana ¿sigues sonrojándote? –** le pregunto terminando de ponerse el pantalón y acercándose a ella.

**–Tu... eres muy liberal, ¿lo sabías? –** le cuestiono aun sin abrir sus ojos.

** –Y tu muy pudorosa–** le murmuro en el oído, la maga sobre exaltada volteo a verlo encontrándose con el cercano rostro del pelinegro quien sonrió y la abrazo para robarle un beso.

** –Baka– **murmuro tras separarse **–Ahora ve a acostarte, iré a prepararte algo para comer.**

** –Hai–** dijo con simpleza y asintiendo para luego acatar la orden. Se separo y camino tras la maga quien se dirigió a la cocina a diferencia de él que camino hacia su dormitorio. Al entrar observo el vestido azul de la pequeña sobre uno de los muebles y luego avanzo hasta sentarse en su cama, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de esta. Tras un rato de observar el cuarto con aburrimiento entro la maga con una bandeja en la cual se encontraba un plato con pasta, una botella de cerveza y algunos pedazos de metal. La maga sonriente dejo la bandeja sobre el regazo del peli negro quien comenzó a comer, la peli azul salió del dormitorio y mientras el Redfox comía ella ordeno el lugar, la sala, la cocina, el baño y el comedor.

Tras terminar regreso al cuarto, el mago ya había terminado y solamente mordía un pedazo de hierro que sostenía en su mano.

** –¿Que fue lo que paso?–** le pregunto tomando la bandeja en sus manos.

**–Unos idiotas nos atacaron–** respondió gruñendo.

** –No creo que fueran idiotas como para herirte tanto–** dijo saliendo del cuarto.

El moreno gruño, no le gustaba mentirle pero tenía que ver que haría con todo lo que había sucedido y no tenía muchas opciones.

**–Bueno, lo que importa es que has regresado–** dijo con un tono suave entrando al cuarto, cerró la puerta y se paró a los pies de la cama para recoger algunas prendas del moreno que se encontraban tiradas por el suelo.

El moreno la observo atento y es que la peli azul se comportaba como su esposa cada vez que venía a su casa... y eso le gustaba. La maga lo cuidaba como nadie lo había hecho antes y eso lo hacía sentir amado.

_::advertencia: inicio de Lemon::_

–**Oi enana, ¿Qué haces? –** le pregunto al verla como se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

–**Nada–** respondió sonriéndole de manera inocente pero sensual a la vez.

–**Enana–** insistió cruzándose de brazos y observando atentamente a la maga quien solo ensancho aun más la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, se subió lentamente sobre la cama y de manera felina comenzó a gatear hacia él, con un brazo y una pierna de cada lado del cuerpo de moreno quien sorprendido la observaba acercarse hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre el haciendo fricción entre sus sensibles zonas. La peli azul solamente sonrió de manera picara y se inclino para besar los labios del Redfox que sorprendido la miraba pero, rápidamente reacciono al sentir como la maga comenzaba a acariciar su torso desnudo y profundizaba el beso.

Rápidamente dirigió sus manos hacia el trasero de la peli azul y lo oprimió para forzarla a acercase más aun y provocando una excitante fricción. La maga respondió con un gemido que se perdió en la boca del moreno. La peli azul continuo besándolo mientras él subía sus manos hasta atrapar lo senos de la joven -agradeciendo mentalmente el que no usara sostén- y masajearlos, Levy sin querer quedarse atrás separo su boca de la de él y comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno, a besar las heridas y a lamer la piel morena. El oji rojo le levanto la polera dejándola completamente desnuda para arriba. Atrapo nuevamente los labios de la peli azul mientras volvía a masajear los senos de la oji marrón. En cambio la usuaria de solid script acaricio el pecho y abdomen del dragón slayer hasta bajar alcanzando la cinturilla del buzo la cual empezó a bajar lentamente. El Redfox se movió lo suficiente como para que la prenda bajara liberando así su notoria erección.

La maga sonrió con lujuria y continuo besando al DS quien con sus dedos índices comenzó a sacar la única prenda que llevaba dejándola completamente desnuda. Tomo sus caderas con la intención de recostarla pero la maga se lo negó mordiendo el labio inferior del pelinegro.

–**Ena...enana–** murmuro al sentir como la peli azul tomaba su masculinidad.

Sostuvo la virilidad del moreno para comenzar a sentarse sobre esta lentamente mientras reprimía algunos gemidos a cada centímetro que ingresaba en ella, de manera lenta y cuidadosa se introdujo por completo la masculinidad del dragón Slayer en su interior y se mantuvo unos momentos completamente inmóvil relajándose y tranquilizando su respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse aun mas. Ya más relajada y adaptada a la intrusión en su interior le sonrió para luego besarlo. El se sentó despacio separando su espalda de la cabecera en la cual se había mantenido apoyado, con cuidado de no lastimarla, la McGarden apoyo sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de él y se inclino para besarlo de manera aun mas apasionada, el moreno sujeto las caderas de la joven y ambos empezaron a marcar el ritmo que los acoplaba a ambos, el beso se termino cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno a gritos obligándolos a separarse. La peli azul apoyo su frente contra el hombro de el llevando sus manos hacia la espalda de él y abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte en cada estocada. El moreno al ver libre el cuello de la joven comenzó a besarlo intentando relajarla mientras que con sus manos continuaba moviendo las caderas de ellas.

–**Ga...Gajeel–** murmuro entrecortadamente entre jadeos.

El moreno solo gruño al sentirse en el Nirvana y comenzó a morder levemente el cuello de la joven y en especial una marca de colmillos sobre la piel de la joven, su marca, la de su pareja.

La maga sintió el punto culmine de su placer. El Redfox sintió como las paredes de la feminidad de la joven se contraían y el sentía la presión en su sensible zona, mantuvo el vaivén hasta sentir como la joven terminaba, la peli azul soltó un gemido que intento reprimir mordiendo el hombro del moreno quien no soporto mas y también termino con su cometido.

–**Te amo, enana–** le murmuro acariciando la espalda de la joven, relajándola.

–**Yo también te amo, baka–** susurro cansada mientras besaba la porción de piel que había mordido.

El Redfox la levanto saliendo de su interior y la apoyo contra el colchón para que descansara. La maga en cambio se limito a ser su muñeca y dejarse mover, estaba cansada. El dragon slayer removió las sabanas y los tapo a ambos para luego recostarse junto a ella y la abrazo atraerla hacia él.

_::advertencia: Fin de Lemon::_

–**¿Y mi sorpresa? –** le pregunto a la adormilada joven.

–**Baka, se suponía que llegarías en una semana no dos días–** le respondió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno **–Por cierto.**

–**¿Qué? –** le pregunto tranquilamente.

–**¿Por qué andas tan... activo? –** pregunto sonrojada debido a la constante actividad del moreno con ella.

–**Mmm... –** pensó un momento su respuesta mientras se acomodaba en el colchón y cerraba sus ojos **–No lo sé, supongo que es la temporada.**

–**¿Temporada=–** pregunto sin comprender las palabras del dragón slayer.

–**La de apareamiento–** contesto con tranquilidad provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la joven.

–**Baka, eso no existe–** murmuro con sus cachetes inflados y haciendo un extraño puchero que causo gracia en el pelinegro.

–**No en humanos pero si en dragones y yo soy mas dragón que humano– **dijo sonriéndole a la maga.

–**Baka–** murmuro **–¿Y de que se trata eso?**

– ¿**No se supone que tu eres la genio aquí? –** le pregunto sin mirarla y centrando su mirada en el techo blanco sobre ambos.

–**No hay mucha información sobre dragones que leer–** respondió apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del oji rojo quien acaricio su azulado cabello.

–**Bueno resumen rápido–** dijo suavemente **–Cuando termina el invierno los dragones buscan parejas y tras encontrarlas las hacen suyas marcándolas.**

–**Pero eso lo hiciste hace un año–** murmuro, haciendo referencia a la marca de colmillos que tenia sobre su hombro casi a la altura del cuello.

–**Hey, déjame terminar–** le dijo acariciando ahora el brazo de la peli azul, quien asintió levemente dándole a entender que continuara **–Tras esto comienza una temporada... agitada... gihii**

Rio con perversión a lo que la maga simplemente respondió con un suave codazo antes de acomodarse en la cama, ambos se quedaron dormidos en poco tiempo y la hora paso rápidamente, Gajeel abrió lentamente los ojos fijándose en el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y el cual señalaba las tres de la tarde, había dormido más de lo que esperaba pero considerando sus heridas, el viaje y el tren era más que seguro que dormiría mucho. Se fijo en la maga que dormía junto a él, frente a frente y con un temple tranquilo al menos hasta que lo sintió moverse por lo cual lentamente abrió sus ojos de manera perezosa.

–**Debo ir al gremio a reportar mi llegada–** murmuro besando la mejilla de la maga quien ante el aviso de Gajeel rápidamente rodeo el torso del susodicho buscando así retenerlo.

** –Quédate– **susurro somnolienta mientras acariciaba el abdomen del moreno **–Vete cuando me vuelva a quedar dormida, ¿sí?**

**–Esta bien, enana– **respondió mientras la abrazaba acariciando la espalda de la joven quien lentamente comenzaba a caer en un profundo sueño nuevamente.

Seguro de que Levy dormía placida y profundamente se levanto con cuidado, cubrió el cuerpo de la joven con las mantas para luego vestirse rápidamente, se acerco de nuevo a la cama y beso la frente de la maga que permanecía dormida y salió del cuarto cerrándolo tras de sí.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Llego al gremio y entro en silencio como de costumbre le hizo una seña a Mirajane quien asintió y se dispuso a preparar una jarra con cerveza para el Redfox que tomo asiento en su usual mesa. Wendy se acerco con Lily en brazos y se alegro al ver las heridas del dragón Slayer habían sido tratadas.

**–¿Como estas? –** le pregunto pantherlily observándolo atentamente.

** –Tsk, mejor que nunca–** dijo con orgullo y arrogancia.

**–Es bueno que estés bien Gajeel-san–** dijo sonriente la dragón Slayer **–Lily está mejor, aunque no podrán ir a misiones por ahora.**

** –Gracias–** le murmuro a la joven, la cual simplemente le sonrió y se alejo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La demonio llego con una jarra de cerveza y la dejo sobre la mesa para luego retirarse.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Tras unos media hora la maga de cabellos azules se volteo en la cama quedando boca abajo y estiro su brazo buscando a su amado dragón Slayer pero encontrando solamente la parte del colchón vacio.

**–Tsk, se fue–** murmuro contra la almohada, se removió nuevamente y sin quitarse la sabana de encima -para cubrir su desnudez- se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño privado del cuarto que se encontraba adyacente a la puerta de entrada. Tomo una ducha rápida, se puso su vestido, recogió las ropas que quedaron tiradas y ordeno un poco el cuarto antes de salir de hogar del Redfox. Corrió hasta el gremio esperando que no notaran su ausencia y arreglándose en el camino.

Al entrar observo de soslayo al dragón Slayer de hierro que se encontraba sentado en su típica mesa de espaldas a la entrada pero quien rápidamente reconoció la fragancia de la maga y volteo a verla disimuladamente, sonrió de lado y continuo hablando con su compañero felino. La maga suspiro y embozo su inocente sonrisa para luego dirigirse a la mesa que acostumbraba con su equipo.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

El Redfox volteo nuevamente su rostro observando a la peli azul de soslayo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien para luego regresar su atención a la conversación que mantenía con el exceed.

–**Iré por algo para tomar–** dijo pantherlily alzando el vuelo y dirigiéndose hacia la barra que atendía Mirajane.

El oji rojo lo observo hasta que se alejo. Su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía buscando soluciones y posibilidades para detener a Phantom Lord sin que los demas salieran heridos o murieran, se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, encerrado en su propia burbuja de tal modo que estaba al margen de la gran trifurca que se desarrollaba en el gremio, sorprendida por el hecho de que el Dragón Slayer de metal no se uniera a la pelea la joven de cabello azul se levanto sigilosamente de la mesa que previamente compartía con su equipo Shandow gear –que ahora se encontraban peleando- y camino hacia donde el joven se encontraba. Sin sentir la presencia de la mujer acercándose se mantuvo ahí sentado mirando la pelea entre los miembros del gremio pero sin prestarle atención. Su mente seguía inmersa en las estrategias que desarrollaba pero la pequeña figura y la vocecilla de esta lo hicieron reaccionar.

–**Konnichiwa Gajeel-kun–**saludo sonriente.

–**Hola enana– **dijo sonriendo olvidando por completo el tema que lo aquejaba internamente.

–**Me dejaste sola igual– **murmuro la joven mirándolo con reprocho e inflando sus cachetes de manera infantil.

–**Hey, me dijiste que me podría ir cuando te quedaras dormida y lo hiciste… y rápido–**dijo esto último sonriendo.

– **¡Hey estaba cansada!–**lo regaño totalmente sonrojada.

–**Bueno, bueno… pero no grites enana o te escucharan–**murmuro mientras desordenaba el cabello de la peli azul.

– **¿A dónde iremos hoy?–**pregunto la maga sonriéndole.

–**Hoy no–**la maga lo miro sorprendida **–Tengo cosas que hacer.**

–**Bueno entonces quizás mañana podamos ir a cenar a las afueras de la ciudad–**dijo sonriente levantándose y dejando al Dragón Slayer con las palabras en la boca observando como la joven se alejaba con su peculiar andar. Miro cada paso elegante y fino con el cual camino la maga alejándose de él y caminando de regreso a la mesa que compartía con su equipo que lo observaban con celos.

– **¿Qué quería Levy-san?–**pregunto el Exceed que se acercaba con una gran malteada de kiwi entre sus patas. Ahora Gajeel entendía por qué la maga se había ido tan rápidamente.

–**Nada–**respondió con desinterés y volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

–**Como digas–**murmuro el exceed tomando asiento sobre la mesa junto al dragón Slayer y dando grandes sorbos a su batido.** –Por cierto, no te uniste a la pelea.**

–**Tsk, estoy algo cansado– **explico mintiendo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

El Redfox se mantuvo tranquilo y pensativo en lo que quedaba del día, evito meterse en las peleas y solamente se dedico a darle vueltas al asunto hasta que el día ya terminaba y los miembros comenzaban a retirarse a sus hogares para descansar, el pelinegro se levanto acompañado de su compañero se dirigió hasta las puertas del gremio pero se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de la salida del lugar.

–**Adelántate, debo esperar a que me entreguen unas cosas–** le dijo seriamente a Lily.

–**Está bien, esperare en casa–** contesto sin más remedio, elevo vuelo y se alejo, no le preguntaría ni nada, estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con el dragón Slayer, por lo cual se fue sin decir más.

El oji rojo apoyo su espalda contra la pared de la salida y espero tranquilamente a la salida de la joven. Su mente aun no dejaba de formar posibles planes para poder salir de todo ese embrollo pero aun así no podía solucionar su problema sin una pelea y eso no ayudaba en nada a los demás que corrían peligro. Olfateo el aire una vez más logrando captar por fin la fragancia a vainilla y tinta que caracterizaba a la joven maga. Espero a que saliera dando tan solo un par de pasos y la llamo.

–**Yo, enana–** dijo con seriedad asustando un poco a la oji marrón.

–**Gajeel-kun–** dijo al reconocer al moreno quien se irguió y acerco hacia ella.

–**Te acompaño a casa–** dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la calle que llevaba Fairy Hills.

–**Está bien, vamos rápido antes de que salgan Lu-chan y los demás–** dijo sonriente comenzando a caminar junto al Redfox quien asintió y siguió el camino que llevaba al hogar de la enana.

Sin emitir ninguna palabra avanzaban por la calle que se encontraba algo desolada. El moreno tenia fijos sus ojos rojos en el frente, sin ninguna emoción y sin emitir ni siquiera un sonido caminaba junto a la peli azul quien se comenzaba a preocupar y es que el dragón slayer nunca era tan sociable pero al menos con ella siempre hablaba algo.

– **¿Qué te sucede Gajeel?– **pregunto buscando la mirada del moreno.

–**Nada, solo pensaba– **respondió mirándola de soslayo.

–**Dime la verdad– **insistió la maga de marrones ojos que seriamente miraban al Redfox hacia arriba.** –Es raro que estés tan pensativo.**

– **Hey, ¿estás insinuando que no soy de pensar?–** murmuro con un gruñido intentando evitar el interrogatorio de la joven.

–**Are, are… cálmate– **murmuro levantando su mano y meciéndola para señalar de que se tranquilizara.**–Solo digo que estas distraído.**

–**No me pasa nada enana–** susurro suspirando intentando tranquilizarse y borrar su conversación con phantom lord de su mente.

–**Está bien, pero si descubro que me ocultas algo me enojare contigo–** le dijo señalándolo con su dedo y haciendo una mueca con su boca mientras lo miraba fijamente. El moreno se detuvo por un momento provocando que la oji marrón avanzara algunos pasos más que el. Al notarlo la usuaria de solid script se detuvo.

–**Enana–**la joven volteo a ver al moreno que rápidamente tomo el fino y pequeño rostro entre sus manos y que con suavidad aproximo hasta el suyo para así unir sus labios con los de ella, la beso de manera dulce pero apasionada, todo con su peculiar estilo para luego separarse y llevar su gran mano sobre la cabeza de azules cabellos y revolver la melena de la maga **–Te amo.**

–**Yo también te amo Gajeel-kun–** le murmuro suavemente con una sonrisa embozada en sus rosados labios.

–**Bueno, ahora entra–** le dijo indicando a la residencia que y es que sin notarlo ya habían llegado** –Me iré cuando cierres la puerta.**

–**Está bien, sobre protector–** saco la lengua de manera infantil y le sonrió** –Nos vemos mañana–**

Dijo sonriente apoyándose sobre las puntas de su pie, ganando así altura y alcanzando a besar de manera dulce pero corta los labios del poseedor de ojos rojos que solo le sonrió. Se separo y alejo con lentos pasos no queriendo irse, el mago se mantuvo mirándola fijamente con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. No quito su sonrisa hasta que la peli azul cerró la puerta de tras de sí Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente

–**Adiós Levy–** murmuro en despedida y rápidamente se dirigió a su casa.

﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏

Al llegar se ducho, ceno junto a Lily quien se mantuvo en silencio evitando enojar al Redfox al preguntarle cualquier cosa y se fue a dormir. Ya a medianoche se levanto, vistio en silencio, armo el bolso que siempre usaba en sus misiones, salió de su cuarto y camino hasta la sala se donde encontró a su felino compañero dormido sobre el sofá, tras haberse quedado dormido leyendo. Miro de soslayo al pequeño Exceed sería una opción el que viniera junto a él, pero también pondría en peligro la vida de su nakama por lo cual nego con la cabeza en silencio.

Era definitivo, no tenía otras opciones. Si se iba el gremio pensaría que era traición al no dar razones y quizás la enana se enojaría pero, si se quedaba el gremio seria atacado empezando por Levy a quien irían a matarla de las primeras y luego quien sabe a quién con tal de que el gremio se redujera uno a uno.

Suspiro

Tomo una de las capas que acostumbraba a usar cuando llovía o hacia viajes muy largos y se la puso sobre los hombros dejándola caer y cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo. Y salió de su hogar.

Debía irse temprano para llegar a la hora y por lo cual para tampoco levantar sospechas había decidido irse cuando todos -al menos la gran mayoría- dormía.

Rápidamente y evitando mirar hacia atrás se alejo adentrándose en el bosque y perdiéndose entre los árboles, bajo su mirada arrepintiéndose de no dar explicaciones o despedirse pero no podía, no debía.

Era por el bien del gremio.

De Phanterlily

y por sobre todo... de Levy.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•Comentario de la autora:

Y bueno... A CELEBRAR XD

espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews a esta simple mortal :)

•_**~Asuka Dattebayo!**_


End file.
